Older
by Areyasha
Summary: Pan is in love with Trunks,Bra is in love with Goten but both girls are too young for them. Theres only 1 thing left for them to do; sneak to Dende’s lookout and get inside the Time Chamber! They go from 13 to 20, but what will their parents say? R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Older

'_I wish I was older_

_So the gap was gone_

_I wish I was bolder_

_And insecurity done_

_I wish was more beautiful_

_More of woman too_

_I wish I wasn't pitiful_

_I wish I wasn't blue_

_I wish you loved me_

_Like I love you…_

_If you only knew, Trunks,_

_If you only knew…'_

_-Pan Son, date 792 AD_

Pan finished her poem and leaned back into her chair while biting the end of her pen. She felt a little better now that she wrote her feelings down on paper, but it wasn't enough, nearly. She folded the piece of paper and stuck it underneath her bandana. She sighed deeply and stared at the pictures on her desk. The one on the left was of herself and her best friend Bra. The one in the middle was of her standing in the middle and her family all around her; her mother Videl and her father Gohan behind her, her grandpa Goku next to her and her grandmother Chi Chi next to Goku. On her other side there was her uncle and friend Goten. The picture on the right was of only her and Trunks, she took a hold of the picture and pressed her lips against Trunks his face. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, Trunks," she muttered, "if you only knew…


	2. An insane idea

A/N: Okay, the first chapter.. as the French say: Voilà! It might turn out a bit short but I always like to stop at certain places.. I prefer to have short chapters but a lot then uberlong chapters and that their short.. it doesn't matter that much anyway but this will make the waiting for updates time shorter… nah im just blabbering.. whatever! Hope you enjoy!

Im still down with the flu so forgive me the mistakes in grammer and stuff! (im dutch too so not fully English).

-Areyasha-

Chapter 1:An insane idea

After grief had set in Pan's heart, anger took over, the proud Saiyan blood rushed through her veins. "I can't just let it be like this, no way!" She stood up and wanted to smash her fist into the door but just when she was about to, it opened and Goten stepped inside. He was still half asleep and totally caught off guard by the surprise attack. She smacked him right in his goofy face and all he could do was stare at her in surprise.

"Ow, that kinda hurt, Pan…"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Goten!" But she couldn't help but chuckle when she saw the expression on his face.

"Where was that good for anyway." He rubbed his nose and scratched the back of his head.

"I –eh," she couldn't admit the truth to him, he was very close friends with Trunks, they were best friends as a matter of fact. "I eh, I guess I'm just grumpy because I'm hungry."

"I can understand that!" He laughed. The males of the Son family –and Pan- were famous for the large amounts of food they could stash away in no time, their seemed to never come an end to their hunger.

"I just wanted to say that Bulma just called, she and Bra are on their way here now."

"Okay, let's get some breakfast first then."

"Exactly what was on my mind, Pan!" Goten grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to the kitchen.

They just finished their umpteenth bowl of rice, salmon and teriyaki sauce when they heard Bulma's little plane land. It was Gohan who opened the door after he gave his daughter a good-morning kiss, he was followed by Videl.

"Good morning Bulma, Bra, you guys are early today."

"I know, I told mom the same thing," Bra complained, "but this mad woman wouldn't listen."

"You so sounded like your father there." Pan laughed.

"Chi Chi and Goku are in town, they'll be home in an hour or so. Do you want some coffee Bulma?" Gohan pointed to a fresh pot.

"Oh yes please, I need that magical black potion!" She followed Videl and Gohan to the living room.

"Hey, Bra." Goten gave her one of his big genuine smiles, the girl blushed a little but tried to hide it behind her snobby attitude.

"Hey Goten, eating as a pig again I see, nothing new there, hm?"

"You know me Bra, I love food." Mean remarks didn't reach to Goten, which was probably why he always smiled.

"Come, Bra," Pan stood up, let's go to my room. I have something to tell you."

"Well girls, see you later, I'm off to do some training with Trunks and Vegeta."

"Oh Pan, he's so cute…" Bra said later when they were safely in Pan her room.

"I don't think I can really say that about my own uncle. To me he's just… Goten."

"Just like I can't understand what you see in my annoying brother Trunks."

"Oh Trunks…" Pan dropped down on the bed and let out a long and deep sigh.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"…"

"Pan?"

"Well…"

"Tell me!!"

Pan slowly stood up and took out the piece of paper from under her bandana and gave it to her best friend. "It's a poem I made this morning…"

Bra started reading it and when she was done she silently gave it back to Pan, she didn't say a word.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's… It's exactly how I feel it too, Pan.. It's beautiful." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bra, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"It's okay Pan, I mean… We can't deny it… It's hopeless anyway… I love Goten, but I'm 12 and he is 25, you're 13 and Trunks is 26…"

"No!! We won't give up that easily, there's gotta be away, by Dende! I mean, we're _Saiyans_ aren't we? We an achieve anything we want!"

"We can?"

"Yes, we can, there's definitely a way, Bra, I just know it!"

"Hm.."

"We just need, like, a machine that makes us older!"

"Like a time machine, only.. different?"

"Yeah like a time ma…" Suddenly Pan's eyes turned big and she jumped into the air. "That's it, that's it Bra!!!"

"That's what?"

"I have the solution!"

"Then tell me, damn it!"

"We have to get to Dende's lookout, get into the Time Chambre and stay there until we are old enough to date Trunks and Goten!"

"That's brilliant! That's awesome, that's… that's… never gonna work…"

"What you mean?"

"What do we tell our parents? We will be away for days!"

"We tell them we go on a camping trip with school, like we did last year for two weeks remember?"

"Oh yeah… We could do that…"

"This is awesome, Bra imagine… You.. me… grown up girls with big breasts and sexy bodies and totally irresistible to Trunks and Goten!"

"Oh yeah… I've dreamt about that for a long time," Bra closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"It's an insane idea, isn't it? But I love adventure!" Pan was totally ready for it, "lets tell our parents right away! Your mother is here now, isn't she?"

"Eh, yeah…" Bra wasn't yet completely convinced. Pan grabbed her hands and looked her deep in her eyes.

"Do you love Goten?"

"More than anything!"

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Like hell I do!"

"Do you think he would fall for a 12 year old girl?"

"Not a chance…"

"Then what lasts us to do?"

"To the Time Chambre!"

And the two girls with cheeks red of excitement hurried to their parents…


	3. Revealed secret

Chapter 2: Revealed secret

Since it was the second week of the summer holidays, it was a perfect timing for Pan and Bra to come up with the summer camp lie. Videl was the only one that looked a bit suspicious to her daughter but dropped it after both Bulma and Gohan agreed on them going there.

Since it would have been to strange if they'd leave right away they told their parents that they would go tomorrow.

"So, what now?" Bra was lying on her back in grass next to Pan.

"Now we wait until we can leave, in the meantime we can prepare."

"What you mean prepare?"

"Like.. food and stuff…"

"Oh yeah…"

"I mean, to the outside world only a few days will pass by, but we will actually be stuck there for years!"

"Oh Pan, are you sure this is a good idea. I mean… We'll miss our parents…"

"At least we have each other, Bra and keep in mind why we are doing this, for love!"

"Is it worth it… that's all I'm wondering…"

"Bra Briefs! Oh my gosh, why are you being so negative! Are you sure you really love Goten so much and that you would do anything for him to love you?"

"But I'm only 12! I've never been _that _long away from my parents…"

"Neither have I, but I know we will survive, we just need to bring something with us that makes the time fly. We can train there as well, so that we will stay fit."

"You know I don't really train that much anymore, Pan."

"Well, the perfect time to start, I know for sure that Goten love's a feisty woman…"

"Hm…" That seemed to convince Bra a little, Pan looked satisfied with her own remark. They filled their day with relaxing and talking about what to do and what they would probably need. At the end of the day Bulma picked Bra up and took her home with her. The next day was the promising day, Pan was just laying in the grass after having eaten a grand breakfast.

Suddenly she jumped up when she saw Bra. "Come on!" She exclaimed, "we have to start collecting everything we need, the sooner the better!"

Bra was getting a little more convinced now, Pan her enthusiasm was contagious. It wouldn't be the first time though, that she got her best friend in trouble, Pan had a nose for it.

The girls flew off into the sky, heading towards Capsule Corporation; there was bound to be some useable stuff for their adventure. Since both girls had Saiyan blood they were kind of born to be fighters, but only Pan loved it, Bra loved shopping way more. Bra used her ki mostly only for flying, fighting was more Pan her thing and that of Vegeta and the Son-boys.

It was strange how the girls could be best friends because they were so different, not only because of the shopping and fighting but also in their looks. Bra had long minty blue hair that reached over her shoulders. Her eyes had the colour of her hair. She was really pretty and looked older than her age, she had her mothers looks. She most definitely had her father's temper though, she really acted like the Saiyan Princess she was.

Pan had shorter black hair, onyx eyes and always wore an amber coloured bandana. Her clothes were tough, ready for a fight, Bra her clothes were sexy and girly, ready for a day at the mall. Pan looked more like a boy and definitely acted like one, but when it came to love, she proved she was a girl at heart.

They reached Capsule Corps. in no time and with a soft thud they landed, Mrs. Briefs greeted them happily and with her usual perky voice she lead them inside. The girls were surprised to find Goten and Trunks in the living room, hanging in front of the TV while eating crisps.

"Heya girls, care to join us?" Goten asked with a sweet grin that already melted Bra her heart.

"No, thanks Goten, we have other stuff to do." And before Bra could protest, Pan dragged her out of the living room, leaving the boys behind with confused looks on their faces.

"I wonder what they're planning, Goten."

"You think they're planning something?"

"You're dense as always, my good friend."

"Thanks," Goten replied with his goofy smile, Trunks hit his forehead…

"Hopeless… just like his father…" He muttered and they continued to watch the movie.

The girls found a lot of stuff they could use for training and also other stuff with which they could spend their time.

"Just name it, no matter how crazy it sounds, and the Briefs' have it…" Pan's smile couldn't be bigger, "gosh I'm so happy with technology and money sometimes!"

Bra smiled, "I've always been happy with that." The girls both laughed.

They were about to sneak out the back door when a familiar voice sounded behind them.

"Leaving already?" They turned around with twisted smiles and drops of sweats on their forehead.

"Oh, Trunks, hehe." Pan scratched the back of her head, "I didn't notice you came in." Because of the scratching she moved her bandana a bit and the tiny poem fell on the floor. But Pan didn't notice it, neither did Bra.

"I'm terribly sorry Trunks, but we're in a hurry here." Bra rescued them, they turned around and quickly ran outside and flew up, their bags loaded with equipment and clothes.

"That was kind of weird abrupt… suspicious," he was about to turn around and head back when he saw the note on the floor, he picked it up and read it. It was Pan's poem…

'_I wish I was older_

_So the gap was gone_

_I wish I was bolder_

_And insecurity done_

_I wish was more beautiful_

_More of a woman too_

_I wish I wasn't pitiful_

_I wish I wasn't blue_

_I wish you loved me_

_Like I love you…_

_If you only knew, Trunks,_

_If you only knew…'_

_-Pan Son, date 792 AD_

Trunks eyes turned big and his hands started shaking, he almost dropped the precious note.

"This can't be… " He whispered, "this must be some sort of a joke…" Pan didn't really love him, this was a lie… Someone was pulling his leg and it definitely wasn't funny!

"As if…" He muttered, he was about to rip the note apart when he stopped, somehow he couldn't. With a groan he put it in his pocked and left the room with many questions in his head.

"I lost the note!" Pan exclaimed, "oh dear Dende, how is that possible!"

"What you mean, you lost it?"

"I hid it in my bandana but I can't find it anywhere now!"

"Oh no, you're name was on that, wasn't it?"

"Yes! And so was Trunk's his name!"

"Oh dear…"

"You don't suppose I could have dropped it in… Capsule Corps?"

"Could be…"

Pan banged her forehead against the wall of her room, "damn it damn it damn it!"

"What now Pan? We don't know for sure, and anyway we have to get going or our parents will be suspicious. After all, they believe we are going camping with school!"

"I know I know, but we _have _to find that note, before someone else finds it."

Bra agreed, "but we'll bring our bags along so it looks like we are on our way to school."

"Good idea." They packed the rest of their stuff, Pan said goodbye to her parents and grandparents – who had already returned yesterday- and the two girls left.

"Bye girls, have fun and behave! See you in two weeks!" Gohan yelled when the girls slowly disappeared into the sky.


	4. Room of Spirit and Time

Chapter 3: Room of Spirit and Time

Both Pan and Bra hid their ki so that Trunks wouldn't notice they'd be around. They could sense that both of the boys were now sparring outside in the big yard.

"Good," Pan whispered to Bra, "let's try and find if the note is somewhere around here." Bra nodded and they started searching. But after an hour they looked everywhere but the only notes they found where research work from Bulma and grandpa Briefs.

"Oh dear Dende, this isn't good." Pan leaned against the wall and scratched the back of her head, this time she moved her bandana forward so that it partly covered her eyes.

"Hey, that thing is too lose… Wait a second…"

"What is it, Pan?"

"I always scratch my head when I'm nerves or when I'm in a weird situation, just like when Trunks caught us off guard. I think I might have dropped it then, which means it would lie in front of his eyes!"

"That means that he would have already read it, right?"

Pan nodded, "that's a big possibility, Bra."

"Hm.." Both girls were deep in thoughts, they almost didn't feel in time that Trunks was coming near them. Just before he would enter Bra grabbed her friend and dragged her into a different room, it was a closet. They kept as quiet as possible and listened to the two men talk.

"So, Trunks, are you gonna tell me what's on your mind now?" Goten asked.

"What you mean?"

"Don't fool me, I know you too long for that. Tell me…"

"It's nothing, really Goten. I just found a weird note, that's all."

"A weird note?"

Pan was about to shout if it wasn't for Bra holding both of her hands for her mouth. "Be quiet, or you'll blow our cover!" She hissed.

"Did you hear anything?" Trunks his super Saiyan hearing had picked up a suspicious sound.

"No, just you telling me about a weird note." Goten was really curious now.

"It's just a prank someone pulled on me, forget it."

"A prank ey? Ah well, I guess that's normal to happen. People envy you being so rich and popular." Goten, who thought he understood it all was satisfied and continued to walk to the kitchen. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Both of the men left the room.

Both Pan and Bra let out a long sigh, "sheesh, did you hear that, Pan? He thinks it's a prank, that kind of means were saved, he probably threw it away by now!"

Pan smiled, "I hope so, well then we are ready to leave aren't we?" Bra nodded.

They sneaked out of the house and started flying higher and higher towards Dende's lookout.

"So, what more do you know about the hyperbolic Time Chamber, Pan?" Bra asked as they were flying.

"Well, I know that time is multiplied by 360 when you are inside, so a day outside the chamber means a year inside."

"I see.. But isn't it very tough there, I heard some stuff from Trunks…"

"Well at that time you couldn't stay inside for longer then 48 hours, if you stayed longer then the doors would lock and you'd be stuck inside forever…"

"What?! And you're planning on staying there for longer?"

"Well yeah, they've changed it so I heard. The last time Buu got in there and there was some trouble… Now it's a little less difficult to survive in there and you can stay up to well.. there's no time limit.. hehe."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely, I mean… I want to be with Trunks more than anything, I don't plan on staying in a chamber forever!"

"Neither do I!"

They finally reached Dende's lookout and found out something very pleasing; there was no sign of Mr. Popo or of Dende! They could sneak right to the Time Chamber.

"I wonder where they are?"

"Who cares! This is a piece of cake! Come on!" The girls hurried there ways over the big area.

"I can't believe how big this place is and so many things have happened hear, if you remember the stories or parents and grandparents told us."

Bra nodded, "and all without us, can you believe it?"

"Yeah I can, but I wish I were there at that time!"

"Eh Pan, do you think this could be it?" Bra pointed at a huge wooden door with a clock above it,

"Most definitely, Bra, good spotting!" They ran over to the entrance. "This has got to be it…"

They entered through a large wooden door and stepped inside a huge area full of white light. They closed the door and could hardly believe where they were. They were standing in a central building with two side wings with housing, food supplies, bathing and sleeping quarters. There were giant sandglasses that gave the time and all around there was just whiteness, eternal whiteness.

"We should stay here where there is the best air and the gravity isn't that heavy, okay Bra?"

Bra nodded, "you only have to say that once! Ok, let's unpack!"

"First I have to set the time before the doors open again," Pan said, she walked over to a panel with buttons and a tiny screen.

"Okay now I have to set the date until we are done, when we want to get out. How long are we gonna stay, Bra?"

"Well, I'm not sure.."

"How old do we want to be?"

"Defintely above 18!"

"Around 20 is fine so we want to be away for about 7 days."

"That's 168 hours."

"Thanks braniac."

"Oh shut up." Bra laughed, "I can't help I'm so smart and my brains work so quick." She swung her hair over her shoulder and gave Pan one of her seductive smiles.

"Save that for Goten," Pan turned around and set the date for 168 hours, she pressed the button and the giant sandglasses started to rumble. The sand was moving, time was passing by.

"Well, there we go! We can't get out now, even if Dende and Mr. Popo come back, we're stuck here until the 168 hours have passed."

"Oh, dear Dende, Pan, we're stuck here for seven years!"

"Yes…" Now that it was final, they both realized that seven years without parents and without anything from the outside world was indeed a very long time…

"Erm, Pan… What have we done?"

Pan gulped, "there's no way back now… everything for love, Bra…" They unpacked their stuff and started to make themselves comfortable.


	5. Dende's return

Chapter 4: Dende's return

Now it would fill many pages if I would tell you how time passed inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and what the girls were up to every minute, but that would be plain boring. There wasn't much to do expect sleeping, eating, training, waiting, watching TV and playing with make-up and clothes and electronic stuff. Luckily Bra had been smart enough to bring one of the Briefs learning inventions, which they used at least once a day. It had stuff to learn that fit a kid's age from 4 to 18. Now Pan stimulated Bra into training and Bra actually got more interested over the time in fighting, she always had potential and she did learned a lot from her dad and the other fighters, but she never put her heart in it. She slowly started to give in now, little by little. But Bra was teaching Pan about the 'feminine' stuff, like make-up, clothes and how to seduce a boy –don't ask me why a 12 year old girl knows this. Pan actually started to get more interested in it and enjoyed herself a lot. You could say that they grew even closer!

"These baths are delicious, Pan!" Bra exclaimed, she seemed to have totally forgotten about her parents.

"Aren't they, I can get use to this any time!"

In the mean time, Dende and Mr. Popo weren't gone forever, as a matter of fact they were off on a special trip to a meeting of Guardians on a distant friendly planet called Irethon. This was held once in a 100 years and Dende was now the represent of the planet Earth, as it's Guardian. He was now on his way back and as soon as he returned to his lookout, both he and Mr. Popo sensed that something was wrong.

It was Mr. Popo that saw that someone was inside the Time Chamber.

"Look, Dende," he spoke with his funny deep voice, his black sausage-like fingers pointed at the clock, "there's an intruder in the Time Chamber."

"It must be one of our warriors, so I sense," Dende spoke calm, "do not worry, Mr. Popo, we will soon know who they are."

"But how can you be sure?"

"I sense it is alright, my dear companion. Now, let us relax, it was quite a journey." The little Namek grinned boyishly and left a worried Mr. Popo behind.

Mr. Popo wasn't the only one who was worried, Trunks still had the note, he couldn't put himself to throw it away. One question kept going through his mind, 'what if it wasn't a prank? What if she really wrote it…?'

He had to admit that he loved her, but in a little sister-kind of way. She was spicy young girl, pretty and strong who knew him well and who didn't care about his title or his money. But it was a fact that she was just too young, just like she had stated in her poem. He cursed himself for ever opening that note, how could he face her now? He never really paid attention to how he was acting to her, had he been to 'nice'? He didn't think so…

"Oh, Pan, why does it have to be this way?" He couldn't help but also wander, what it would be like if she was older, how did she look like? She already looked quite liker her mother and a bit like her grandmother.. or would she be completely different? He doubted it, she was a loudmouth, demanding, stubborn, a tomboy and way too young anyway… He sighed deeply.

On the other hand, Marron didn't fit that description and he didn't like one bit. Well, he didn't hate her but he didn't like her more than just a friend or so…

"I guess it's true what they say about male Saiyans and the mates they pick…" He grinned. "They gotta have spice in them, Saiyans love a challenge and a good fight turns them on."

Yet this Saiyan hadn't find the right mate that fit that description and was old enough for him… Maybe if Pan by some miracle became older?

"Yeah right, like that's ever gonna happen," he laughed loudly. "Ah men, I wish I was younger…"

Hey, Areyasha here! I totally forgot about putting some announcements and stuff, but yeah I got caught up with writing ;) hehe

That happens when you're in bed all day, gotta do something lol.. ok theres TV and books and stuff but yeah.. what can I say, I love writing (especially about Trunks)

So let me know what you think so far, meaning: REVIEW PLEASE 

Im really happy with the reviews so far, they mean a lot to me (thank you guys) and ill do my best to keep you happy! 

xxx


	6. Blowing in the wind

Chapter 5:Blowing in the wind

"Bra, look!" Pan got in her charge-up position and started to focus her ki.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Uuuurrrrghh!" The air around her got hotter and started to softly tremble, her muscles started to grow and Pan became huge.

"Look, Bra," she suddenly spoke with quite a low voice, "I'm so strong!"

"Ew, Pan, you look like a man! Where are your boobs?"

The incredibly muscular young woman looked at her blue haired friend with big eyes, then down to her chest… "My boobs! They're gone!!" Her hands started to touch her buffed chest where muscles had took over the fat.

Bra started laughing really loud, until she fell over and was literally rolling over the floor, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Pan, I'm sure Trunks won't be able to resist you, when you look like that…"

Pan pierced her eyes and couldn't hold her anger back, "you stupid wench!" She beamed forward and jumped on top of Bra, her muscles slowly returning to there normal shape –which was still pretty muscular for a young woman. Bra threw her friend off her and quickly jumped up, "that's enough Pan, we better stop." She hardly was done talking when Pan shot a blast at her from the palm of her hand. Bra blocked it easily and let out a fake yawn to annoy Pan, it helped and the black haired girl started to shoot more blasts at her friend. Before they knew it they were, once again, in a serious fight. It happened a lot lately, Bra seemed to have finally find the joy in fighting. But that wasn't the only thing that had changed…

"You know, Panny," Bra panted when they were both in their own bathtub in one of the side wings of the building, "sometimes I have so much fun here with you, I forget the whole reason we went here in the first place."

"I know what you mean, Bra-chan, I feel the same way."

"How long have we been here now?"

"We celebrated your 16th birthday half a week ago, so this is our fourth year here."

"Wow, we're doing really good."

They both were silent after that, drifting off in their own thoughts and letting there sore muscles relax. While Pan was playing a bit with the foam in the bed her hands slowly went to her breasts and a big smile appeared on her face. 'Gosh, I'm so glad I finally have these, they're like a magic key to the hearts of men.' She chuckled and was happy that even she, the tomboy Pan, could look like woman, finally. She stepped out of the bath and started to dry her body, she heard Bra singing and grinned. She'd never expected it to go so well, okay they had hard times, true, especially the first year. Pan had missed her family a great deal, but fighting put her mind off things so that helped, but at night in her bed she had felt lonely and homesick. Bra had been worse, she never really liked fighting and she hardly ate. The first months they decided to sleep together, they felt less lonely that way. And Pan started to annoy Bra so much so that she had to start fighting with her, slowly she started to feel better too and also eat more! Pan was done with drying herself and walked over to her sleeping quarters where she opened a big closet, at first the closet had been quite empty but now it was stuffed. Bra had taught her how to knit and sow and now she could easily do it herself. The clothes that the blue haired girl had snitched from her mother's closet had been too big mostly and they had adjusted the size until they could wear it. Now they had a great variety of dresses, skirts, jeans, tops, blouses etc.

She looked in the mirror that was on the inside of the closet's door and saw a pretty young girl with big onyx eyes, long black hair and a curved body, yet a bit muscular but not in a gross way –like when she powered up a little too much- and she smiled. She and Bra are definitely becoming women now…

"I like your hair like that, longer that is." Bra had appeared behind her.

"Erm.. Bra..?"

"Yes Panny?"

"Do you realize that…" Pan looked at herself -she was naked- then she looked at Bra -who was also naked. She was silent for a few more seconds then she shrugged. "Nah, never mind." Pan's hair _was _much longer and it would grow even more, she had to decide that she didn't want to cut it, she wanted to be as sexy as possible! Bra however had her hair cut in a different haircut, it was shorter and seemed a bit more curly the way it was done. It made her look a bit tougher and more sporty. They finally got dressed, Pan put on a pair of black tight jeans, cute black sandals and a purple top with black print on it. She did her hair in a pony tail.

Bra put on dark blue jeans, sneakers and a white tank top. It was time for them to do some studying, they had never forgotten about that, they did not want to have the brains of 13 year old kids when they'd step out of the Chamber. So they each separately sat behind their own computer and started to study.

After an hour or so suddenly the ground and everything on it started to shake, first softly and then harder and harder.

"What's going on?!" Bra shouted and she almost fell on her back.

"I have no idea, but fly, then the ground doesn't bother you that much." The girls flew up a few inches but the ground kept shaking. Now a wind started to blow, first softly and then harder, finally so hard that both Pan and Bra got blown away and smacked against the ground.

"Quickly, hold…on... to something…Bra!"

"I'm…trying… my... best," it was hard to speak for them with that raging wind that felt more like a typhoon.

"If…we…let go… Dende knows…where…we…will land!"

But another unexpected blow of wind came and this time they couldn't hold on to anything anymore, they got blown away, far into the eternal whiteness of the Time Chamber. The whiteness of which they had been warned by their parents and other relatives and friends.

"Pan!" Bra shouted as she tried to take a hold of her friends hand.

"Bra!" Pan tried to reach out as well but it failed and they both quickly lost each other out of sight…

Now Mr. Popo and Dende had found out who exactly were the two people in the Time Chamber, since they could see it all from here and realized that Pan and Bra weren't at the school camp. They had decided to not make it that easy for them, not everyone can just use that Time Chamber to their liking and without asking! They wanted to teach them a little lesson. Dende and Mr. Popo walked over to the room and started to adjust some things.

"An illusion never kills, right Mr. Popo?"

"It can kill once spirit, Dende…"

"Better not make it too strong then." The little green man answered cheerfully.


	7. Breaking the spirit

Hey everyone! How ya doin? Im feeling better now, I think soon I can get out off my bed completely (which will probably mean I can write less since I have some stuff to do for school hehe). Anway, I hope you guys like it so far, Im really REALLY happy with the reviews I got, they stimulate me a lot! So especially for you who reviewed, heres chapter 6, enjoy!

Areyasha (hugs you all)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 6: Breaking the spirit

"Where are they blown to, Dende?" Mr. Popo asked with worry in his voice.

"Into illusion, my dear companion, into their own illusion."

"What will happen to them there?"

"Even I can not tell you the answer to that."

"I hope they'll be alright…" Mr. Popo said while glancing at the ticking clock above the grant wooden door, the entrance to the Chamber of Spirit and Time where anything was possible…

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!" Pan was flying threw the air in circles, in a way it looked funny if it wasn't for the scared expression on her face. Her good friend Bra was nowhere in sight and Pan could not sense her ki anywhere. 'I hope she's alright,' she thought. But there wasn't time to think more, at that very moment the wind stopped blowing and she dropped straight to the ground. 'Ground?' Pan, who was used to the eternal whiteness, was surprised to land on the grassy earth. She looked around her and saw that she was somewhere familiar; a valley. She saw a waterfall, the same waterfall where Piccolo always meditated at, a river, grass, hills, flowers, trees and a blue sky with tiny clouds and a bright sun. 'I'm blown right back to earth, so it seems…' She stepped towards the water and bent over to try and see her reflection, she expected to see an 18 year old woman, but instead she saw a 13 year old girl stare back at her.

"No way!" She hit the water hard with her fists to erase the image and quickly turned around. "I'm older now, I'm older now!" She pressed her hands against her eyes but couldn't stop the tears, "I'm no longer a little girl" She heard footsteps and quickly focused a little ki, she scanned the area but didn't see anyone. And suddenly out of the blue someone jumped on her neck, she fell over and hit the ground hard. She heard a childish giggling, turned around and was shocked when she saw a young girl standing behind her.

"No way… It can't be…"

"It can, and it's true!" The young girl that looked like a 13-year-old Pan sneered. She flew around Pan and pulled her hair a few times. "You're hair is so long, it looks silly, you almost look like a girly girl. Bet you lost your fighting skills as well as your guts."

"Bullox!" Pan shouted, she powered up and tried to grab the little girl her arm, but she was too quick. Her younger self flew up high and Pan followed her, "come here, you little brat!"

"Try and catch me!" Pan felt so angry and shocked about seeing her younger self, she so badly wanted to erase that image from her mind and now it had come back and haunt her. What would Trunks say if he saw her chasing an image? Suddenly she stopped flying. 'That's it! It's an image of my mind, it isn't real!'

"You can't embarrass me, little Pan," Pan sneered, "you're not real!"

"I don't need to embarrass you, you already did that yourself!" The little Pan pointed behind the real Pan and then she vanished. Pan turned around and was once again shocked, this time it wasn't herself she saw, it was Trunks and it seemed he was holding something.

"I found this note, Pan… I know it's not a prank, but it's still silly, isn't it? Did you drop it on purpose, so that I would find it?"

"No…" Pan whispered.

"Did you actually think I would love you know that you're a few years older? No way Pan."

"Trunks…" Her voice died at the end of his name and tears once again started to flow.

"I don't love you like you love me, Pan, I'm sorry…"

"No!" Pan cried, as his harsh words kept echoing through her head, "nooooo!"

As expected Bra landed right at the mall, it was actually crowded with different people and creatures. "I'm…I'm at the…mall?" She managed to bring out, "but how?" She stood up, brushed some dust off her jeans and started to walk through the main shopping street of Satan City. Suddenly she saw a giant billboard saying: _Optic Love. _She wasn't really sure what it was supposed to mean but entered anyway, the glass door was heavy and opened with a squeaky sound. To her surprise the place was crowded with young girls, that all looked at her when she entered. Usually she always got envy looks from other girls, because of her looks and her title and fortune, but this time the girls looked at her different, she couldn't really place it. They started to whisper things to each other and continue to follow her everywhere with their eyes. Bra felt very uncomfortable, she grabbed some clothes and quickly ran to a cabin where she could get changed. The dress she wanted to put on didn't fit, it was too small, and when she forced it on it was just so tight she could barely breathe. She went outside to look in the mirror when to her horror she saw she was huge! Not fat, but muscular, she was so muscular that she didn't fit in her normal size! She heard a cracking sound and her dress fell to the floor, she was now standing in her underwear. All the girls in the store, including the saleswomen stared at her and then started to point at her and laugh, they eyes piercing into her heart like knives. She grabbed her own clothes, quickly put them on and ran outside the shop, covering her ears to not hear the laughter.

"Shut up!" She yelled, "shut up shut up shut up!"

"Hey, sir, are you alright?" She heard a familiar voice ask, she looked to her side and saw it was Goten, her heart skipped a beat but then she realized what he had just said to her.

"Sir?" He repeated, "do you need help, are you okay?"

Her eyes became big and almost popped out, 'that's Goten my love, and he thinks I'm a man! Because of all these stupid muscles.

"I'm not a sir! I'm a woman, I'm Bra!" But suddenly her voice sounded low and raspy.

Goten laughed loudly, "haha, yes that's funny. And I'm a woman too, my name is Panty!"

"Goten, don't you recognize me?" She asked desperately while clinging to his arm.

"Who is this Goten you speak of?" He asked with a high pitched voice, "I am Panty. You know, we could be a great couple, do you want to be my top, Bra?"

She gave him a punch in his stomach, before she even realized what she did he vanished, and she was all alone…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry if it was quite short again :P I just love the dramatic moments and then.. STOP RIGHT AT THE PEAK :D woohoo review please!


	8. Young men hearts

A/N: Now I know that I've been writing too much about Dragonball Z, I had a dream about Trunks! Haha how odd is that? It was really nice, he hugged me, he was so tall and strong and smelled so nice. He kept being by my side, his voice was so sweet and sexy *sigh*.

Oh and in the end he was naked, on his belly, I touched his butt!! Woohoo :P

Though then my boyfriend came and I had to hide him somewhere haha! XD

Ok and on with the next chapter, guess about who? Goten and Trunks! ENJOY!

* * * * *

Chapter 7: Young men hearts

He was sitting in the windowpane, a soft summer breeze made strands of his lavender hair dance, he had his eyes clothes but he wasn't asleep. His mind was awake and his thoughts seemed to be in war, though that didn't show to the outside world. He was so focused with his own things that he didn't notice someone sneaked up behind him, big hands appeared out of nowhere and touched his back. The moment he opened his eyes and he realized who it was, the hands pushed him forward with so much strength that he fell out of the window. Just when he was above the ground he stopped, hovering above the tall grass.

"Goten," he growled, turned around and looked up, there he indeed saw his best friend standing in front of the window, laughing his Son-butt off.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Goten said through the laughing, "I couldn't resist, you were so deeply in your thoughts." Trunks flew back through the window, gave Goten a doubtful look –it could be that he was thinking over if he'd punch him or not- and then he sat down on his bed. "Hey, buddy, are you okay?" Goten sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can always tell me everything, you know that right?" Trunks nodded. "Better tell what's on your heart then, it might lift the weight a bit, Trunks."

The lavender-haired man stood up and stared at the wall for a few seconds, then he turned to his friend and opened up. "I found a note, Pan dropped it before she and Bra left here a couple of days ago."

"A note? What kind of note, what did it say?"

"A poem, a love poem… About me…"

"What the heck? Pan wrote a _love poem _about _you_? My Pan? My little niece?" Trunks nodded silently. "Wow, that's… that's quite unexpected…" Goten scratched the back of his head.

"It's not only unexpected," Trunks finally spoke, "I mean… what should I do now?"

"I think that's easy, at first you have to really think of her feelings, I mean, don't tell her you found the note, she could be really embarrassed by that."

"So you don't think it's a prank?"

Goten shook his head, if you say that Pan dropped it then I'm quite sure it isn't a joke, she wouldn't do that… Hey, it's Pan we're speaking about, now if it was Marron…"

"Will you punks shut up?" Suddenly Vegeta's voice sounded like a raging typhoon. "I'm trying to watch a movie here! Don't make me come up there!"

"Sheesh, isn't he grumpy?" Goten said, his voice lowered.

"Hm, when isn't he?" Trunks sighed.

"Let's go out, so we can talk without _someone _yelling at us," Goten said the 'someone' part louder than the rest of his sentence. Trunks nodded in agreement and the two friends left the room through the window.

"I heard that, you punks, you just wait 'till you get back…" Vegeta yelled angrily. "Ow."  
Bulma had smacked him on his head with the remote control, "watch it a bit, woman."

She smacked him a couple of times until she was satisfied and then she continued to watch the movie with her bad tempered husband who was silent now but had a grumpy look on his face.

Trunks and Goten decided to fly to the beach and walk a bit along the water while talking. "So…" Goten started, "where were we?"

"That only Marron would pull a prank like that, not your little Pan…"

Goten laughed loudly, the sound echoed over the water, "oh, yes, hehe…"

"So you think I should wait until she confesses or something?"

"Yeah I think that's the best…"

"But it does make it hard for me to act normal!"

"Yeah I understand, but I'm sure you can do it, you have your dad's pokerface!"

"I hate lying to Pan, Goten, she's my little buddy."

"Have you ever thought of her differently, then a friend I mean?"

"N-no, definitely not!"

"You seemed to hesitate a little there…"

"Nah…" Trunks took off his shirt, boots and pants and ran into the water, after a quick dive he disappeared into the waves.

"I wonder…" Trunks appeared above the surface again, his face directed at the semi-full moon in the dark velvet sky. Goten jumped into the water as well now and ended up next to his friend.

"I don't, Goten, I don't know how to feel anymore…"

"What do you mean? She's just your friend, isn't she?"

"That's a question I suddenly can not seem to answer…"

"I know how you feel…"

"What?"

"Well.. I haven't been completely honest with you…"

"What you mean?"

Goten sighed deeply and looked troubled, "well, promise me you won't get angry…"

"I can't promise that!"

"I know…" Goten chuckled nervously, "okay, I'll tell you…"

They walked back to their clothes and sat down on the sand, there wasn't a sun but it was still warm enough. "It was when I was sleeping at your place, a couple of months ago, or longer. It was after 10 and I had just finished my shower and was drying myself. I didn't hear her enter, and when I stepped outside the shower cabin, I saw her. She was almost naked, getting undressed, she looked up at me with big eyes… since I was kind of… naked..."

"Who?" Trunks demanded to know. Who did Goten mean, his mother?

"Bra…" Goten whispered, "and the worst thing is, Trunks, she was so beautiful that I couldn't move, so we kind of stared at each other silently for what seemed like ages. Then she turned around and ran outside the bathroom…"

"I never knew that happened!"

"Well no… Bra came to my room later and asked me if I could keep it to myself… She was blushing to the roots of her beautiful blue hair…" Goten blushed like a little girl himself while confessing his secret to his best friend, Trunks couldn't help but laugh. "I'm glad you're not angry!"

"Why would I be angry, for a moment I thought you'd say Bulma instead of Bra…"

Hearing that Goten burst out in laughing as well, "oh man, no way, if Vegeta would have found that out I'd be Saiyan sheeshkebab!"

"Yeah, you'd be my dad's punchbag for the rest of your life… and since we Saiyans live longer than humans, that'd be a very long time… hehe"

"You're so compassionate, aren't you Trunks Briefs?"

"Spare you're rhetorical questions for later, Goten."

"Good so, we both have confessed… What now?"

"I have no idea, they took off to that silly summer camp. They won't come back until after 9 days or so."

"Oh yeah, the summer camp for two weeks, you know.. I remember we had camp with Orange Star High, but only once…"

"Yeah, I don't remember that they'd do it for every grade."

"Ah well, we shouldn't need to worry, where else would they go, hm? Haha."

Trunks shrugged, "guess you're right, we shouldn't worry. But what I still wonder is, what _do _you feel for my sister, Goten?" He pierced his cobalt blue eyes into Goten's onyx eyes.

"She makes me a bit nervous, sometimes… But I'm not sure what I exactly feel…"

"Hm, I guess I understand what you mean. It's because they're so young that the whole situation is different, I can never completely see Pan as a woman."

"Sometimes I see Bra as a woman but then I have to slap my self and wake up, face the fact that she isn't legally…"

"I wonder what those girls look like when they're in their twenties…"

"Probably the same as they do now, only taller." They both started to laugh as they saw the same image in their heads of a 20 year old Pan that came at them and started to punch them. And a bored looking Bra that painted her nails and said she had to go to the mall.

"That's not really a sexy thought," Trunks said, sounding really disappointed.

"Ah well, we'll be halfway to 40 by then… God Trunks, we're so old…"

"I do _not _want to think about that Goten…"

"Hehe, sorry bud. So, wanna see who can stay under water the longest?"

"You sure you want to challenge me, because I've got the whoooole night…" With these words Trunks ran back into the water, followed by Goten. The young men dived into the waves and disappeared out of view.


	9. Man, I feel like a woman!

A/N: Enjoy this next chapter, it's gonna be fun!

Chapter 8: Man, I feel like a woman!

After Pan her encounter with her younger self and the mean Trunks with the note, Pan thought she had gone crazy and felt sadder than she had ever felt before. Her heart was crushed, so to speak, by the harsh words her younger self and Trunks had spoken, that weighed more than all the sorrows she had ever encountered. But as soon as the tears slowly stopped coming and her view became less blurry, she realized she wasn't in the valley anymore, she was sitting on the stairs to the centre of the Time Chamber.

"Welcome back, Pan," she looked to her left and saw her friend Bra, her hair all messy and her eyes red of crying.

"Bra? What happened to you?" She ran to her friend and helped her stand up, they walked to one of the sleeping quarters and set down on the bed.

"I'm not completely sure myself but I think it was an illusion or something…"

"Pff, I think Dende did a number on us."

"You think it was him?"

"Not sure but it's really possible, after all, we did sneak into the Time Chamber without asking…Gee I can't believe that was fake, it seemed so real…"

"Oh Pan, it was horrible. I was all muscular and scary and everyone looked at me and laughed at me and Goten thought I was a man and he called himself Panty and acted like a girl!"

Pan looked at her best friend with big eyes, first just one corner of her mouth started to twitch, then her whole mouth started to go in different funny shapes… And before she could restrain she burst into a loud laughter, rolled on the floor and banged her fist on the ground.

"Whahahahahahaha… hahahahahahaha…"

"That wasn't funny, Pan! It was horrible." Bra pouted.

"Whahahaha Goten… whahhaa Panty…whahaha.. man! Whahahaaha!" Pan was crying of laughter now and held her tummy that slowly started to hurt.

Bra let out a deep sigh, walked away only to come back later with a glass of water that she threw in Pan her face. "There, now shut up and tell me what your illusion was." It seemed to work, the black-haired girl was immediately cured from her hysterical laughter and stood up. She gulped as she thought about what had happened in her 'illusion'. It took almost a minute before she told everything to her best friend. Bra however did not laugh like a hysterical hyena, on the contrary, she could understand her friends feelings very well.

"Well, at least we now know what are deepest fears are," she finally concluded, "and we can make a conscious decision if we want to face them or forget them." Pan nodded in agreement. "Right you are there, Bra, and I will definitely not forget it! I'm a proud Saiyan and I will face my deepest fears!"

"Me too! I'm a Saiyan princess, nothing is too hard for me. High five, Pan!" She stuck out her hand but Pan stared at it like there was poo on it.

"Erm.. Bra.. we shouldn't do that anymore, we're big girls now."

"Oh, right," she sweatdropped and quickly stuck her hands in her pockets. "Hehe…"

Pan walked to the meter and checked the date, the meter had started on 168 hours, not it was on 38 hours. Which meant it would still be about 2 years in the Time Chamber.

"Time sure flies, doesn't Bra." Her friend nodded and the girls looked at each other. "We both have changed so much already, and I can admit right now that what we did was really rash and pretty stupid. We missed a lot of things while hiding inside this thing."

"What you mean, there'll be a week gone at most!"

"Yeah, I know that, but I mean that we can't age backwards. We wont really be daddy's little girl anymore…"

"Daddy…" Bra her lip started to quiver. "I really miss him, still…"

"I miss my family too…"

"But you know who I miss the most?"

"Trunks!" Pan exclaimed at the same time when Bra yelled: "Goten!" The girls hugged each other and couldn't hold back their tears.

"We're too big babies, we can't stop crying!"

Suddenly Bra jumped up, "you know what we need?" And when Pan shook her head she continued: "we need to party! YEAH"

"Oh yes, I do feel like a party!"

"We're gonna take a nice bath, put on our sexiest clothes, make-up and do our hair. Then we're gonna get something to drink –I sneaked some alcohol with me from dad's secret stash- and we put on some hot music!"

"That sounds excellent, let's do it!"

And so they did, an hour and a half later the music sounded over the broad area in the Time Chamber. It was a song by a famous artist from years ago that was covered now, the song fit how they were feeling. Pan was shaking her hips in a sexy way, she wore a strapless yellow dress that just covered her behind, no shoes and her hair was loose and wild. Her make up was perfect, unlike Bra's, she clearly overdid it. She was wearing hot pants and a bra and her hair was also lose. She was sipping from a big bottle filled with a liquor that had quite a high percentage, she was tapping her foot to the beat.

Suddenly Pan jumped upon the table and started to sing the next song that was playing along, Bra followed her example…

"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Colour my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman!"

They were both out of breath when the song ended, but they felt fantastic they looked absolutely radiant somehow. Bra jumped off the table and grabbed her bottle again, Pan started to dance wildly to the next song and soon Bra joined her, handing her the bottle after she was done.

"Man, I sure feel like a woman right now. A smelly but sexy woman."

"You got that right," Bra said with a weird voice –the bottle was almost empty- "but I'm sure having fun!"

"Me too," Pan had quite a share of the alcohol as well and couldn't walk straight anymore, she fell off the table and Bra laughed at her, she couldn't help but laugh along.

"Okay Pan, Bra jumped on the ground, let's play pretend."

"Pretend what?"

"I'm Bra and you can pretend that you're Goten, asking me to dance with you."

"Oh, yeah good idea!" She stood up and coughed once, then she walked to Bra and stuck ut her hand.

"Hey, beautiful baby, wanna dance with me?" She winked at Bra who giggled and took Pan's hand, they started to dance to a song that was less happy then the one they were singing along.

_The road ahead is empty  
It's paved, with miles of the unknown  
Whatever seems to be your destination  
Take life the way it comes, take life the way it is_

Horizon in the distance  
So close, and yet so far away  
You shouldn't be surprised when on arrival  
The dream has flown away  
And fear is not here to stay

The road ahead never gives away the promise  
The road ahead is a highway or a dead-end stream  
A dead-end stream 

"Can I pretend that you're Trunks," Pan whispered, when the song was halfway. When Bra nodded the black-haired girl lay her head on Bra her shoulder and they both closed their eyes while dancing softly.

_Raindrops on your windscreen  
They fall from heaven or from hell  
You drive into the light or into darkness  
Incertainty as your guide_

The road ahead never gives away the promise  
The road ahead is a highway or a dead-end stream  
The road ahead never answers any questions  
And nothing is sure al the way, not even tomorrow  
With miles of the unknown ahead of you 

"Oh Goten," Bra whispered, "I love you…"

"I love you, Trunks," Pan said softly.

_  
__The road ahead is empty  
It's paved, with miles of the unknown  
Whatever seems to be your destination  
Take life the way it comes, take life the way it is_

The song slowly ended and the girls let go of each other, with tears in their eyes but sweet smiles on their faces they glared at each other, a slight blush on their cheeks.

"I'm happy you're my best friend, Bra."

"So am I, and I'm really happy we're here together." They hugged.

Then a new song started to play that was insane and crazy and they immediately started to dance like idiots again.

"Woohoo!" Pan hovered above the ground and started making weird moves and rolls.

"Two can play of that game!" Bra yelled and she followed her friends example.

At the end of the evening they were completely pissed, three empty bottles were lying on the ground and so where the girls, it seemed like they both had passed out.


	10. Send in the ladies

This is the moment you all been waiting for... so enjoy! You baka's :D

* * * *

Chapter 9: Send in the ladies

Pan fluttered her eyes while slowly waking up, when she finally did she stretched a few times and then stepped out of the bed. A loud yawn escaped her lips as she headed to the bathroom. When she was younger she always wanted to be clean before going to bed, now somehow she was used to waking up and _then_ washing herself. There was no other way she'd be awake before a shower and a cup of coffee. Pan had never been interested in coffee before, but clever Bra had sneaked it with her, just like the booze. She told Pan that her parents always drank coffee, apparently it was really a grown-up thing to do, and so they learned to drink it as well. Of course they thought it was absolutely gross the first year they drank it, but they slowly got used to it and now they even enjoyed the black stuff.

She scratched the back of her hair, searched for a brush and started to comb her hair, it was so long that it took forever before it was done these days. While she let the bathtub ran full of water she made some coffee and ate some breakfast, she still ate lots of food only not so much as she used to. It was okay to eat loads if you trained every day, but she didn't want to look like a pig when she'd be out the Chamber. Bra entered the scenery, she used to be up already by now, completely dressed and her hair and make-up perfect, but she wasn't these last couple of years. She had become a little bit of a slob, and Pan kind of liked that. Her hair was messy, her make-up was… clearly the same as last night, only on different places and her clothes where… pyjamas.

"Good morning, Bra. Are you ready for the last morning in the Time Chamber?"

"The last morning?" Suddenly Bra was completely awake. "Is it true?" Pan nodded.

"Yep, definitely true. In a few hours the door will unlock and we can walk out. We're grown ups now, Bra, and we have a whole new world to discover." Bra clapped her hands in excitement and quickly drank her coffee, she burned her tongue but she didn't care, see was too enthusiastic. After her coffee and some toast she ran to her bathroom and started to get ready for the 'big moment'. Pan ate her 8 pieces of toast, 4 eggs, 3 bowls of rice and 2 cups of coffee, then she hurried to the bathroom as well.

They made sure that, after they were dressed and all, everything was just like the way they left it. They collected all the equipment, clothes and other stuff that they had brought with them and stuffed their bags full.

Suddenly they heard a loud click, and the area started to shake a little, that was the sign.

"The door!" Pan exclaimed, "it's unlocked, we can get out now!"

"Oh my gosh, Pan, I'm so excited I think I'm gonna wet my pants!"

"Ew, Bra, gross!" They laughed nervously and slowly started to walk to the giant wooden door, Pan wanted to grab the doorknob but suddenly the door flew open.

There they saw two figures standing, one was big, round and black with a giant mouth and funny big eyes. The other one was small and green.

"Mr. Popo, Dende!" The girls both yelled, "what a surprise!"

"Long time no seen, Pan, Bra." Dende spoke with a large grin on his face.

"You don't know how true that is," Bra chuckled.

"Actually I have a fair idea," Dende answered. He took the two young women by their hands and lead them outside the Time Chamber. They looked over their shoulder one last time when slowly the large wooden door closed.

"Welcome back to the real world, girls.. Or wait I should say, ladies."

"Does anyone else know about what we did, Dende?" Bra couldn't help but ask.

Dende shook his head, "only Mr. Popo and I know about this. But they'll soon find out when they see you.

"They'll be so surprised!" Bra said, her face looking dreamy.

"They'll be angry, I bet!" Mr. Popo jumped in, "especially Chi Chi and Videl…"

Pan's eyes became big, "oh you are so right, mom and grandma are gonna kill me…"

"We definitely tell them that we'd been studying and training every day, that should ease the punishment!"

"Good idea, Bra." Pan looked a little happier.

"I hope you ladies have learned something from this," Dende tried again, "this machine isn't for playing, if I ever catch you near it again I'm going to lock you guys up there forever!"

"We're really sorry Dende-sama," they both bowed deeply to the Earth Guardian. "We'll never do it again."

"I'll make sure that you won't," but he didn't look so strict anymore."Now go and do your thing… Or whatever it is." The girls hugged first Dende and then Mr. Popo for the patience and the fact that they kept it secret for their friends and family. Then they took off, heading towards the earth.

"Watch it, if you fly like that, Pan," Bra said cheerfully, "I can see your panties!"

"Yikes!" Pan pressed her dress down with one hand, "thanks Bra!"

After what seemed like ages they felt the ki of Trunks and Goten, they were at the mall, in one of the cafés. They landed in a quiet spot, redid their make-up as well as they could, restyled their hair a bit and they were ready to shock the men. With a quick confident pace they walked to the right café, opened the door and entered. As expected, all eyes where on Pan and Bra this time –to Bra her relief- with the right expressions; the girls looked envious, jealous, the guys looked interested, surprised and approving.

"Oh, Bra, they're looking at us," Pan whispered happily, "they're actually looking at us. And I mean us, and not just you like they normally do, but also at me! I feel wonderful"

"Yes, Pan, you'll have to get used to that from now on."

"Should we walk over to Trunks and Goten now?"

Bra shook her head, "no way, we're gonna sit at this empty table and wait for them to come to us!" She added word to deed and sat down at a table close to the bar, Pan sat opposite of her.

It wasn't long after that –about 20 seconds- that the first group of guys appeared, there was a tall guy with a dark tan, sunglasses and the whitest teeth they had ever seen. His hair was bleached by the sun and so were his jeans. His friend was shorter, had brown hair, small green eyes and a greasy smile on his face. He was wearing baggy jeans and was shirtless, his skin was also tanned. The third one was big, really big, quite fat as well, he had funny curly hair, big puppy-brown eyes, a goatee and boring looking clothes. They were definitely ugly compared to Trunks and Goten.

"Heya, sexy ladies, can we offer you's a drink?" The tallest one with the sunglasses spoke.

Bra looked bored and yawned, this gesture seemed to hit the wrong string with the fat guy, "I know you type of girls, stuck up, that's what you's are."

"Oh, please," Bra spoke in her –everyone is my minion- tone, "go lose some weight…"

Clearly the fatty wanted to slap her arrogant face, but his friends held him back, "listen, Missy," it was the one that hadn't spoken yet, with the brown hair, "we just wanted to be nice, you don't have to get so cold on us."

"Excuse my friend here, will you," Pan quickly started before Bra could make the situation worse, "she's a little cranky because she's thirsty. We'd love you guys to get us a drink, we're simply dried out." The taller one let go of the fat one, and the three guys seemed to look happy with that answer, they turned around and headed towards the bar.

"What are you doing?" Bra hissed, "what if Goten thinks one of those guys is my boyfriend?"

"He won't think that, believe me. And anyway, he'll be jealous as hell."

The guys returned, with two Margarita's, "here you go, ladies, enjoy." The blonde-haired guy said politely, he had a sweet smile.

"Thank you," Pan spoke in the sweetest voice she had, and it seemed to work, all three guys turned as red as the blood on the grass after Trunks and Vegeta had done some 'training'.

"I wonder if they've even seen us," Bra whispered, soft enough for the three guys not to hear it but loud enough for Pan to understand.

"Don't worry, they have," her friend answered in all confidence, after all, she was the one that looked straight at their table.

** ** ** ** ** **

"Trunks, I think you better have a look…" Goten sounded surprised and excited at the same time. His friend looked to his right and was stunned, two young women had just entered the café, and they were the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen.

"They look so familiar…" Goten rubbed the back of his head.

"They do indeed, that blue-haired one looks just like my sister and that black-haired one looks just like…"

"Pan Son!" Goten exclaimed, "that _is _my niece, no doubt about it!"

"But… But… Pan is 13 and this woman must be around 20…"

"I know, it's insane but it's definitely her, even though she looks different, I can sense her ki."

"Damn, I didn't even thought of that," Trunks confessed, and he indeed tried to sense the ki of the girls, Goten was right though… it were Bra and Pan.

"But how on earth did they get older so quickly?"

"Beats me, but I like it…" Trunks smirked.

"I don't like those guys, though, "Goten's eyes became darker, if that was possible. A terrible feeling of jealousy awoke in his stomach, Trunks felt the same thing. They watched as the guys hung around the women and laughed when they saw Bra her bored face. They couldn't hear what the group was saying but the expressions told them a lot. They almost stood up when they saw the fat guy getting a little angry, but they could hold back and saw that Pan calmed them down. The boys got the girls a cocktail and sat down next to them.

"I don't know what you're gonna do, Goten," Trunks growled, "but I'm not gonna watch how those punks try to get into their pants, damn it." He stood up, Goten followed him, the same insane look in his eyes. They walked over to the group, there Trunks tapped the tallest guy on his shoulder, he turned his head and before he could blink his eyes Trunks had punched him and the poor guy was lying on the other side of the café. The other guys weren't sure if they wanted to stand up for their friend or not, after they saw the muscular Goten and Trunks they quickly turned around, grabbed their friend and left the café.

"Goten," Bra said with a surprised voice.

"Trunks!" Pan exclaimed, "what a surprise to see you guys here."

"Hmm," Trunks squinted his eyes and kept staring at Pan, Goten just looked at Bra with a goofy smile.

"Gee Bra," he grinned, "you look… different."

"Different?" Trunks sneered, "they've aged 7 years or so! Of course they look different!"

"You don't need to shout, Trunks," Goten said, a little hurt.

"Yeah, dude, relax," Bra sounded like Bulma there. She turned her head towards Goten and gave him a sexy smile. Then she stood up and spun around, "how do I look, Goten?" Stunning, she was stunning, beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing jeans, really short jeans, that were really…really…really tight. She wore a white, laced tanktop that was kind of …see through –though she was wearing a bra. Her hair was shorter than he remembered, but it looked wild and sexy, he loved it! Somehow she didn't look that, dollish anymore, she looked more mature and a bit.. tougher.

"You're beautiful," Goten finally brought out, "I have no words for it, you're a 12 outta 10."

She laughed, it sounded lovely in his ears, and before he knew it she sat down and he was sitting down next to her, really close.

Now Trunks had a hard time as well, he was also baffled, by this new Pan. She took the example of Bra, jumped on her feet and spun around to show off her new… 'looks'. She was wearing a light blue dress, also laced, it ended just above her knees and had a beautiful flowery pattern on it. She was wearing high heeled sandals, the same colour as her dress. Her hair was lose, and she wasn't wearing the bandana –hadn't wore that for years now. Of course her hair was really long now, it ended over her behind. She also wore make-up, she never had that on when she was 13, it was subtle but accentuated her beauty perfectly. Trunks was, like I said before, baffled by this sudden beauty, this tomboyish duckling that had turned into a beautiful feminine swan.

"Well, Trunks, are you gonna say something, or what?" Pan said impatiently, with her hands on her hips. Trunks shook his head, like he was trying to clear his head of the impure thoughts that were there and stuttered. "Eh, yes, well… You look… nice."

So that was it, 7 years in the Time Chamber, learning to be a girl, walking on high heels, putting on make-up, letting her hair grow and putting on girly clothes, and all he could say was "you look nice"? She was angry, really angry.

"Wrong move, Trunks," Bra whispered to her brother as Pan her eyes almost seem to turn bloodshot, it seemed like she was going to punch him in his face, that was what he expected. Instead, she looked at him with tears in her eyes, then she turned around and ran outside.

"Well I'll be damned," Goten stated, "was she… crying?"

Trunks felt a little disappointed that she didn't punch him, but the fact that he made her cry made him feel terrible. He threw some money on the table for his drinks and then he chased after Pan.


	11. Cold

A/N: I'm really really happy with all the reviews (thank you guys) it makes me really happy hehe (I'm always happy any way). I will do my best for you guys to keep the story going well (and I won't try to rush it to an ending hehe). Enjoy the next chapter!

~Areyasha

Chapter 10: Cold

Pan was running blindly through the crowded streets, pushing people aside in her hurry. Her tears kept flowing and floated behind her. Suddenly she stopped, "what am I doing? I don't need to run, I can fly!" She prepared herself to beam up into the sky but just as she jumped up someone grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Trunks," she whispered when she turned around to see who it was, she had been to emotional to notice his ki gaining on her. "Will you please let go of my arm?"

"Oh, come on, Pan, don't be like this!" Trunks was desperate, he didn't understand one bit of this 'new' Pan.

"Like what, Trunks?" She sounded cold, but she was really hurt by his reaction earlier.

"Like… like… like…" He couldn't find the right words for it.

"Like a woman? Is that what you wanted to say?"

"Well.."

"Well guess what, Trunks, I _am _a woman!" She pushed him off her and turned around. "I expected you to treat me like a lady, but I guess you don't how to do that." With these last words she jumped into the sky and flew off, her silhouette getting smaller in the light of the summer sun. Trunks was left behind, and even though hundreds of people gathered around him to ask him about the flying girl, he was alone… Pan was gone… His sweet little Pan, that loved to fight with him and was like a little sister –sometimes even like a little brother- was gone… He realized why he had been acting harsh to her, he was angry, he wanted the old Pan back…

While things didn't go so smooth between Pan and Trunks, Goten and Bra were having a great time at the café. They were having a food contest –who could eat the most donuts without throwing up- and in the end they had to stop because the owner of the café had ran out of donuts. They were laughing loudly and petting their bellies.

"Ah man, that was delicious," Bra said with a satisfied grin on her face. Goten looked at her and then slowly came closer to her. "What?" She asked him.

"There, eh.. Is some dough on your cheek," he stuttered.  
"Where?" She tried to look at it but couldn't see, then she looked at him with big eyes. "Can you clean it for me, Goten?" He nodded and softly caressed her cheek with his finger. "There." He smiled, when the dough was now on the tip of his finger. Suddenly she moved forward and licked the dough off. Goten's face became horribly red and even Bra blushed a bit by her own impulsive action. The tension was almost touchable now, but both just looked the other way.

'Oh man, he must think I'm a slutty girl, doing something like that!' Bra panicked.

'Oh man, she was so hot doing that…' Goten grinned, 'but I must have looked like an idiot, getting the dough of her face like that!'

'Oh but he was so cute, getting the dough off my face,' Bra giggled.

Suddenly their eyes met, and like they could read each other's thoughts, their faces slowly came closer until their noses almost touched. But just at that time Trunks stormed back into the café, causing Goten and Bra to quickly lean back into their own spots.

"Eh hey, Trunks," Bra managed to bring out.

"Hey buddy," Goten said with a smirk, "how did it go? Where's Pan?"

"Women are a riddle to me, Goten." Trunks sounded tired. "And I never been that good at puzzling…" He sat down next to Bra and took a big sip of her iced tea.

"I take it you said the wrong things again?" Bra sighed deeply, "Trunks, you're a hopeless case! Are you really my brother?"

"Bra…" Trunks sounded annoyed, he massaged his temple and looked at his sister. She was afraid he was going to scold her but he didn't, in stead he asked her something.

"Bra, can you please tell me why you guys decided to get older, and how you did it?" Bra hesitated, not sure if she should tell the truth.

"Well… Pan and I… we have our own special reason for why we wanted to be older, I can't tell you that, but we went inside the Time Chamber. That is how we aged."

"You went inside the _Time Chamber_?" Trunks repeated in disbelief.

"Wow, awesome," Goten sounded approving. Bra giggled. Trunks clenched his teeth.

"So you mean, you spent 7 years inside that _thing_, just so you could be older to _flirt_ with guys?"

"Well that's a blunt way to put it but, yeah I guess it comes down to that."

"And Pan agreed on that crazy plan?" Trunks couldn't believe his own ears.

"Well yeah," Bra was getting impatient, "it was _her_ idea in the first place."

"I can't believe it, Pan wants to be older and flirt with guys…"

"You do realize you are being really black and white about this, Trunks. It's not that simple."

"Do our parents even know about this, or her parents?"

Bra shook her head and bit her lip, "no… We still have to tell them I guess."

"You guess?"

"Trunks, you're freaking out, you have got to relax a little." Goten put his hand on his friends shoulder, it seemed to calm him down a little.

"I better go find Pan now, anyway," Bra spoke as she stood up, "don't worry Goten, I'll pay the bills of our little contest." She chuckled and hurried herself to the bar. When she was done Goten stood up, they were now standing face to face while Trunks was still sitting –ordering a whiskey from a waitress in the mean time.

"It was… we were… I had a great time." Goten was somehow really nervous.

"Yeah, I had a great time too. I hope to see you soon, Goten." Bra gave him a warm smile then she turned around and walked towards the exit. But half way she seemed to change her mind, she turned around, ran back to Goten and kissed him quickly on his lips. Then she was gone.

"Wow… That was… hot." Goten's smile couldn't have been broader, and Trunks his temper couldn't have been colder.

The idea that everyone would be looking at Pan, and probably coming on to her while she was enjoying her new 'age' was killing him. He was jealous as hell but he did not want to admit it.

"Oh man, look at the time!" Goten suddenly jumped into the air, "I have to be home and help mom! Sorry man, I really gotta go or Chi Chi is gonna kill me!" He slapped his friend one time on the back, paid for his drinks and left the café quickly. Trunks was now the only one sitting at the table. It didn't took that long before two girls sat down opposite of him.

"Heya," the prettiest one of them started, she had short curly brown hair and big green eyes, "what are you doing here all by yourself?" Trunks gave her one of his cold looks and drank the rest of his whiskey. He stood up and walked away from the table, also paid for his drinks and left the café as well. The girls looked at each other in surprise.

"That was cold." The brunette spoke.

"Still he was hot." Her friend added.

It wasn't hard for Bra to find Pan, she did not hide her ki, and Bra finally found her in the valley close to her house. She was sitting next to the water that came from the waterfall, her legs in the water and her head between her knees. Bra landed next to her and sat down, the girls didn't spoke for the first 10 minutes.

"I don't want to go to my parents, just yet." Pan finally said. Bra looked at her surprised, thought about it and then agreed with her friend.

"Neither do I… You know we do still have one week left, they think we're at the camp."

"Maybe we can find a place to stay in the mean time then."

"I have enough money, so that won't be a problem." Bra smiled happily. It was silent again.

"Are you happy, Bra." Pan suddenly asked. Bra was surprised by this question and took a while to answer, finally she nodded and added a soft: "Yes I am, Pan."

"That's good, then." Pan showed Bra a smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes.

"Pan…" Bra whispered. She didn't know what to say to her friend, so they just sat there, next to the water while the sun slowly started to set.


	12. The Interview

Chapter 11: The Interview

The girls soon realized that they couldn't stay out in the wild for very much longer, they still needed to find a place to stay for the night. It was Bra who finally stood up, pulling her friend with her.

"We have got to go now, Panny, or do you want to spend the night on the ground?"

Pan realized her friend was right and followed her when she flew up into the sky, "any idea where we can still check in, Bra?"

"I have a fair good idea, yes. There is a good hotel, 4 stars, just outside Satan City, I think you can check in there 'till midnight."

"I don't really have money with me, not much anyway."

"I know, I know. But don't forget, I'm the daughter of Bulma Briefs, I have a creditcard!"

"Oh Bra, where would I be without you." Pan laughed and the girls headed towards the hotel.

"This room is absolutely lovely!" Pan enthusiastically said, clapping her hands when they had entered their hotel room. "I wouldn't mind staying here for a week."

"Good, because that's exactly how long we're staying here." The girls each picked a bed and started unpacking, filling the closets and cupboards with their private stuff.

"The first thing we need to do tomorrow, is shopping!" Bra gave Pan a large smirk, "and I don't take no for an answer, Pan."

"Fine!" Pan pretended to be annoyed but in all honesty she didn't mind at all, she actually felt like shopping, especially if Bra was willing to pay for it all. Did she feel guilty about that? Nah…

First Pan took a shower, then she hopped into her bed and turned the television on –they could both look at it from their bed- then Bra took a shower and also hopped into her bed. They watched the television and zapped from channel to channel, but suddenly they both were glued to the screen.  
Trunks was being interviewed by a local news reporter, about his future as the president of Capsule Corporation.

"It's Trunks!" Pan exclaimed.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed yet…" Bra said sarcastically, yet she also was interested in the interview.

"Trunks, you are now about 26 and you have finished the university…" The reporter read the information from his notebook.

"That's correct," Trunks answered, he had an amusing look on his face.

"You are now working for your mother, Bulma Briefs and also studying of how to be a president of such a large company."

"Well, yeah sort of. But it's basically because I still live at home that I help my mother with what I can. It's not sure that I am to be, the president of the company."

"What other plans do you have then, Mr. Briefs?" The reporter had switched from using his first name to his surname for some reason.

"Well…" Trunks had to think about if for a moment before he continued, "to be honest, even though I have studied this much and know a lot about Capsule Corps. I still don't see myself working there the rest of my life. There is much more that I want to do, lot's of places I want to see."

"So you're saying that you don't want to settle down yet?"

"It comes down to that, yes."

"Now Mr. Briefs, when you were younger, you where spotted loads of times with several girl. Now lately that hasn't really happened yet. Have you given up on dating, or are you just waiting for the right one to come?"

Trunks was clearly surprised by this question, the amusing look disappeared off his face and he seemed a little nervous now.

"Eh…" He scratched the back of his head, almost like Goten and Goku always do, "I'm not sure I want to answer this question…"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Briefs. I didn't know my question would be a difficult one to answer." The reporter pretended to be surprised on purpose, he definitely realized he was on to something.

"Fine…" Trunks gave in, "I guess I better come out with it right away, before people decide to start gossiping again." He took a deep breath, "it's true that I have stopped fooling around, I realized it was fun but meaningless. I devoted my life to studying and training and now I indeed have realized that there is still something missing, or someone rather."

"Is there someone special you have in mind, Mr. Briefs?"

"As a matter of fact there is yes, she is really special. But I am not sure yet what kind of special…"

"Thank you, Mr. Briefs." The reporter stood up and so did Trunks, the two men shook hands and the reporter guided Trunks to the door. Then the program ended and subtitles appeared.

"Wow…" Was the first think that Bra said, "I didn't know Trunks felt about it all this way…"

"Neither did I…" Pan sounded hurt.

"Oh Pan… I didn't know he had someone special, I swear."

"Neither did I…" Pan said again.

"Let's get some sleep Pan," Bra stood up and turned the television off. "Things will definitely look better in the morning, believe me."

"Hmm…" Pan wasn't convinced, yet she slipped under the sheets and switched the light off. But sleep wouldn't come any time soon, she kept staring into the darkness for a couple of hours. The fact that Trunks had someone special had cut her deeply and she couldn't get rid of the feeling that she was drowning, screaming for help but no one would hear her…


	13. Violent delight

Chapter 12:Violent delight

"Dear Dende!" Pan exclaimed, "this dress is way too sexy for me!"

"It's not a dress, Pan," Bra sounded amused, "it's pyjamas."

"Pyjamas?" Pan stared at the miniscule piece of cloth in her hands, it was made of a minty green silk decorated with black lace.

"Believe me Pan, it's for sleeping only… you will feel so nice and feminine when you wear it. Come on, try it on."

"Fine!" She couldn't resist her best friends begging look, so she disappeared behind a yellow curtain, a tiny change room with a mirror. She took off the yellow dress she was wearing today and put on the sexy 'pyjamas'. When she was done she stuck out her head behind the curtain to call for Bra, so she could judge the result herself, but Bra was nowhere to be seen.

"Hm, that's odd," she said to herself, scanning the shop. She tried to sense her friend's ki, but couldn't, which was even odder. Suddenly she heard a loud scream, it was from just outside the store, it was Bra's voice. Without thinking Pan dashed out the change room, rushed through the store and right through the door. There was Bra, standing at a rack that was just outside the shop, she was holding a dress, that she apparently really liked, judging the happy look on her face.

"Oh hey Pan, do you see this dress? It's so cheap, I can't believe it! I was so surprised when I saw it; not that I care about money but I never guessed to find a real Chanel dress for a price like this at a store like this! And it's even hanging outside, I mean, you could steal it easily, not that I would do that, I'm rich but…" She stopped her train of words and looked at her friend with big eyes, "Pan? Pan… are you wearing… pyjamas?"

Pan's turned scarlet red, she had completely forgotten about the sexy outfit, now Bra had reminded her and she tried to ignore the people that stared at her in the street. Someone took a picture, the flash blinded her.

"Hey, cut that out!" Bra yelled, but the person with the camera had disappeared.

"Blast it!" Pan quickly rushed back into the shop, of course the shop keeper looked at her angrily, but she ignored the woman and dived into the change room, putting her normal clothes back on. When Bra had told her that sexy clothes made you feel feminine and sexy, she had forgotten to add that it could also make you feel really embarrassed.

When she later walked through the streets with Bra again, she had the pyjamas in a bag in her hand, somehow the shopkeeper made her buy it, Bra convinced her in her own manner as well. Pan sweat dropped, the situation was hopeless, she could buy whatever she wanted and Bra would pay for it, as long as her friend would also like it… She sighed deeply when she thought of the saying 'that's what friends are for' and she figured that someone also could have meant that in a rather sarcastic way.

They went from shop to shop, even invaded the local market and finally, at the end of the day, had their supper at a small Italian restaurant.

"Okay, while we wait for our dessert, let's see all the stuff we bought, Panny."

"Good, you go first then!"

"Right. Let's see…" Bra started opening one bag after another, showing off the new stuff she had bought that day. "These pink sandals… three Chanel dresses, one black, one creamy white and one pink. This cute pink hat… A fluffy white vest, lingerie… A lot of make-up and of course all these stuff you need when you are a girl." She was referring to the bag filled with creams, shampoo, conditioner, tampons, deodorant, perfume etc.

"Okay, my turn!" Pan started unloading her bags. "Of course these 'way-too-sexy-pyjamas', these black boots, these cute silver coloured pumps… Erm… This black leather jacket, loads of bra's and panties… Also some make-up and the 'what girls need stuff'… and this dress…"

"Hey, when did you buy that one, I can't remember seeing it before!" Bra stared with big eyes at the dress Pan was holding.

"You were too busy with your Chanel dresses, remember?"

"Hm… not really, but wow!"

"Yeah, I like it a lot myself…" The colour of the dress was red, decorated with tiny purple flowers, stripes and lace. It was tight at the top and very lose around the upper legs. It was hard to describe how very cute the dress was, but Bra was clearly impressed.

"With a dress like that, we have to go to a party, tonight!"

"Tonight? But I'm exhausted from shopping!"

"And you call yourself a Saiyan?" Bra raised an eyebrow.

Pan wanted to protest, then she decided to give in, "fair enough… we'll party tonight…"  
"Yay! Oh, there is our dessert…" And the girls ate their chocolate ice-creams, Bra paid for the bill and they headed back to their hotel, to dump their bags and get ready for a party.

Pan was in the shower when someone knocked on their door, Bra, who was already done –there was only one shower and she had gone first- opened the door, it were Goten and Trunks.

"Hey guys, come in, have a seat, Pan is in the shower, she needs a while so we will have to wait patiently." The men walked into the room and sat down on a tiny sofa.

"I'm glad you guys wanted to come along, to the party," Bra chatted away happily, "that sure makes it a lot more fun."

"Of course," Goten smiled at her, "any time, babe." She blushed when he called her that.

"Besides, I don't really like the idea of you girls partying all night with all those creeps around…" Trunks sounded slightly tensed, lately he seemed to have forgotten what a smile was.

"Pan and me… We can take care of ourselves, Trunks. Don't forget, we're Saiyans after all, nobody can harm us."

Trunks wanted to say something harsh back about girl's being girls… and the fact that they weren't fully Saiyan but the door of the bathroom opened and Pan appeared; her hair still wet, dripping a bit onto the floor, she only had a towel wrapped around her body.

"Kyaaa!" She yelled, quickly bashing right back into the bathroom. "Bra! Why didn't you warn me we had visitors!"

"Sorry, Panny…" Bra chuckled, "let me get you your dress." She grabbed the red dress from Pan her bed and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later the two girls came out, Pan all dressed now.

And they stared at her, both of them, their eyes almost popping out of their head, their mouths open wide, their jars seemed to have dropped to the floor. If you looked really closely you could see tiny hearts appearing in Trunks his eyes. Or it could have been question marks, since he couldn't believe that this was Pan Son.

"Okay, let's go!" Bra broke the tension in the room, grabbed Goten his arm and dragged him with her. Trunks and Pan were still standing opposite of each other, both silently staring.

"Hey, Pan…" When Trunks finally spoke, he sounded strange, like he was about to lose his voice. His words weren't steady.

"Hey, Trunks…" She whispered, afraid that her voice would break if she'd speak out loud.

The silence returned, but wasn't peaceful at all, the tension had never really disappeared, it was just asleep when they were apart and it awoke when they were together…

Trunks was sweating, he couldn't help it, the board of his shirt felt like it was shrinking, somehow it was hard to breathe. Pan felt it too, she licked her lips nervously and kept looking everywhere, except at him.

"We better go," he sounded tensed, his words almost felt like whiplashes, no warmth at all. She just nodded and followed him as he left the room, her was heart beating in her chest wildly and so loud that Trunks must have heard it as well.

The four of them flew straight from the hotel to where the party was, they had to pay to get in but the queue was huge, it would take forever to get inside, if they would get inside at all that same night. As soon though, as the bouncers saw Trunks and Bra, they hasted their ways towards them and guided them inside, they didn't even needed to pay. The Briefs family were like celebrities, which in this case came as a blessing.

The music was perfect, a good beat to dance to and the melody was catchy and happy enough to make everyone at least carry a smile around. The only one in the club that didn't smile, was Trunks. His lips almost seemed to be glued together, his eyebrows formed into a frown, his teeth clenched.

The three of them danced, Trunks just leaned at the bar, his eyes following Pan her every move.

"You've got to seduce him, Pan." Bra yelled into her friend's ear, trying to make herself understandable over the loud music.

"Did you forget he has someone special?" Pan yelled back, "I'm not gonna seduce him!"

Then Bra got an idea, "fine then, I'm gonna get some drinks." She headed towards the bar, figuring that a little alcohol would loosen her friend up.

Pan continued dancing, swaying her hips, her hands above her head, she danced with Goten who's eyes were glued to her body. Not much later Bra returned with three glasses tequila, salt and slices of lemon.

"Let's go, 3…2…1!" They put the salt on their hands, licked it off, drank the glass in one shot and bit the slice of lemon.

"Bweh!" Pan shivered, "sheesh, that's horrible!"

"Want another one?" Bra grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Pan's eyes were glimmering, she felt the alcohol burning it's way through her throat. It made her feel lightheaded and warm.

After three shots of tequila, Goten and Bra had enough, Pan had just started and headed to the bar by herself. While she was waiting for the bartender, behind her Goten and Bra were standing really close now, their bodies touching, their movements to the music alike.

Pan was about to order another glass of tequila when she saw Trunks, he was sitting at the bar, not far from where she was standing. She didn't know where she got the courage from –we know it's from the booze- but she walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. When he saw her he dropped his –probably third or fourth- glass of Jack Daniels, yet he didn't seem to notice it, neither did she. They didn't hear the bartender yell, they didn't saw anyone else around them, it was just Trunks and Pan. He stood up, his eyes still locked on her, he came closer, his hands grabbing her face. She looked up at him, her lips slowly parting, her eyes were big and moistly, her eyelashes seemed to wave at him.

"Pan…" his voice was low and deep. She licked her lips and when she answered him with a soft and seductive 'yes' he was lost, he couldn't think anymore. He pressed her body against his, moved his face closer to hers and pressed his lips on hers, hard. A primitive feeling of lust took over Pan as well, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hips grinding against his manliness, a growl escaped his lips and he kissed her again. Harder, deeper… A passionate kiss. Pan couldn't think straight, the alcohol had made her mind numb, and feeling Trunks so close to her, the man she loved, made her reckless. Time no longer existed, they drifted into a new dimension, where it was just them and their feelings. Yet somehow she managed to not completely lose her pride, she remembered the interview and the confession Trunks had made and she froze. Trunks felt it and immediately let go of her.

"I can't do this," she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. Before he could protest she ran passed him, bashing through the crowd, escaping from Trunks and the delicious thing he did to her.

Trunks hadn't moved an inch, like a sad statue he stood there, at the bar, shards of glass at his feet, happy people dancing around him, the music continuing like nothing was wrong. Inside though, the beat was broken, the melody had switched to minor chords only. Up until shortly his heart had been dancing, now it was close to not moving at all…

Pain woke up, once again, deep inside him, slowly making it's way to the outside world, in the form of tears…. A quote arose in his thoughts, from the play by William Shakespeare called Romeo and Juliet.

"These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder which as they kiss consume…"

He decided it was no use going after her, after all, she was the one that had broke their kiss and ran away… Maybe she never loved him, maybe she did but one thing he knew for sure; he loved her, Pan Son…


	14. The face of love

Chapter 13: The face of love

Rain clashed down upon the head of a gloomy looking girl, she was happy with the rain, it camouflaged her tears. Not that she cared much at the moment what people would think of her, there weren't many people out now anyway. It was dark, it was night and it was raining. 'Only those with a broken heart are out now,' she thought bitterly. In her mind she saw an image of Goten and Bra, dancing together happily, she felt a stab of jealousy in her heart. 'Why can't it be like that with Trunks and I?' She looked up and saw the hotel, somehow she walked right back here, there was nothing left to do then go back to her room.

She stepped into the elevator, she was soaking wet but she couldn't feel anything physically, the pain in her heart reigned over everything. The doors of the elevator opened and she stepped into the hallway, she walked slowly, every step was heavy, like there was lead in her pumps. She took the key out of her purse and unlocked the door, opened it and walked into the safety zone… She turned on the radio while she took off her clothes, dried herself with a towel and put a large T-shirt and panties on. She stopped all her movements when she heard the next song that started playing, her heart started to beat louder, it recognized the feelings in the song, before Pan even realized it she was singing along, softly, with tears in her eyes.

"You see me as the girl next door  
Like you, and all so many, many more  
Just a fish that swims in your direction  
And could bring a lot of affection…"

She stood up from her bed, her hands clenched to fists, she was trembling when she continued:

"But I can't play the game of love with you  
I know it will only hurt me  
I feel tears in my eyes  
'Cause we have to say goodbye  
And looking in the face of love  
I'll never touch it, it would be self deceit  
To think that you would stay with me…"

The tears kept flowing, she didn't bother to wipe them away.

"You think you mean the same to me  
But I'm afraid and too shy to let you see  
To me you're really someone special  
I found the needle in the hay stead  
I feel love is back…"

She took a deep breath when the music stopped for a small second.

"But I can't play the game of love with you  
I know it will only hurt me  
I feel tears in my eyes  
'Cause we have to say goodbye  
And looking in the face of love  
I'll never touch it, it would be self deceit  
To think that you would never leave…"

She walked to the window, opened it, a wet breeze cooled her face off.

"Blisters on my soul  
Are they my path or are they my goal  
'Cause every time I feel love  
Fate rudely breaks it up  
Will it ever stop?"

She sank to the ground…

"But I can't play the game of love with you  
I know it will only hurt me  
I feel tears in my eyes  
Cause we have to say goodbye  
And looking in the face of love  
I'll never touch it, it would be self deceit  
To think that you would never leave…"

She rested her head on her knees and sobbed…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Goten and Bra didn't notice anything that happened between Trunks and Pan, they didn't saw Pan leave neither did they later saw Trunks leaving. They were enchanted by each other, the magic of the night held them captive, but they didn't mind at all.

A new song started, the words described the way they were feeling. Goten loved this song, he knew it from his head and he started to sing it to Bra, while still dancing with her.

"When I met you, you were so unique  
Had a little thing I'd love to keep  
Every movement carried so much mystique  
I knew right then I'd carry on, to you I knew my heart belonged  
You know you, you give me something  
Something that nobody else can give  
And my heart, has started thumpin'  
You're the one I truly know I dig!"

Bra giggled, Goten winked at her, pulling her in for a short kiss before he continued singing.

"Like the sunbeams from a perfect summer's day  
Heaven only seems a step away  
When I'm with you, I just celebrate  
I'm hoping my message gets through  
There's never been someone like you.  
I had nobody, on you I would lean  
Cos you got these little things that  
I know I've never seen…"

"You, you give me something  
Something that nobody else has got  
And this love, that I've been wanting  
Oh baby's turning out too be to fast to stop…"

He grabbed her and pulled her closely, his lips brushing softly along hers, she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body and the feelings he awoke inside her.

"You, you give me something  
Something that nobody else can give  
See my heart has started thumpin'  
You're the one I truly know I dig…"

The music continued, but the couple had stopped dancing, they were caught in a complicated embrace, there were hands and feet everywhere, so to speak, the kiss they shared was intimate, passionate… Full of love.

Bra looked at Goten, she smiled, 'I've never felt this happy,' she thought while continuing to look into the face of love. The face of love looked back, with a large smirk. Life was great…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Life was hell. Trunks had looked into the face of love, he had done so before but he never realized what it was. He had mistaken it with the face of friendship. He knew better know, but it was too late; the face of love had spit into his eyes, had stabbed through his heart with a piercing glare. He sighed deeply while the raindrops tickled his face and arms.

He didn't want to be rude and leave his friends like that, but it was too painful to watch them being so close and happy; his own pain was too fresh. Suddenly he made up his mind, he flew up, high into the sky, higher and higher until the air was almost too thin to breathe. There he screamed his lungs out. Nobody would hear him, nobody would see him, nobody except maybe for Dende, but even the Earth Guardian couldn't help him now, no one could. The only one that could heal the wounds in his heart was the one that caused them… Pan Son…He floated in the air, his hair was dancing around his grim face, different thoughts plagued his mind. His hand went to his pocket, he took out the note with the poem that Pan had written on it, he read it once again, wondering if it was real or not. He decided that he had to know, once and for all. If she really had written it and had meant every word of it, then there was still hope. However, if she had made it as a joke, to mess with him… then all would be lost. He hoped for the first thing to be true. He put the note back into his pocket and flew back to the earth, back to Satan City.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I wonder how the kids are doing," Gohan was sitting at the kitchen table, watching his mother and his wife preparing dinner. His father was sitting opposite of him, hungry as ever.

"They're probably having the time of their life," Goku rubbed his empty belly, "they were really looking forward to it, weren't they?"

"Yeah they were," Gohan smiled when he saw the happy faces of Pan and Bra in his mind.

"They grow so quickly, don't they?" Videl sounded a bit sad.

"Yes they do," Gohan added, "gosh, Pan was so tiny when she was born… I can't believe how much she has grown."

"Same thing with you and Goten," Goku grinned, "and your mother was so afraid every time I took you with me for battle or training, Gohan."

Gohan laughed, "yeah I remember that, she rather wanted me to stay home and study."

"I was only thinking of your future," Chi Chi defended herself.

"Of course you were," Gohan grinned, "but my future at that time was fighting, that was all I was thinking about."

"That's my boy," Goku laughed loudly.

"Speaking of boys," Chi Chi turned around, "I haven't seen Goten for days. Does anyone know where that boy is hanging out?"

"I'm quite sure he's with Trunks…" Gohan scratched the back of his head, "they're best buddies, they're so close all the time it wouldn't surprise me if they would fuse into one being." He laughed loudly.

"You mean Gotenks…?" Goku raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, right!" They all laughed, until Chi Chi broke the fun.

"Enough of that chit chatting, out of my kitchen now. You're holding us up!" She grabbed a pan and threw it at the two men who were quickly running out of the kitchen.

"Sheesh," Goku started, when they were safely in the living room, "I bet Bra and Pan are having a great time, at least they won't be attacked by flying pans…"

Gohan chuckled, "believe me, they're having the time of their live. Doing all the things that little girls love to do!"

"They're so lucky to be so young still, not knowing all the horrible things this life has to offer."

"Wow, dad, that's sounds gloomy, which is weird coming from you."

"Ah, son, I'm getting old and sentimental…"

They both laughed loudly, staring at the beautiful black velvet sky and the many silver stars that decorated it.


	15. One way love

Heya guys! I know I have been updating alot today, haven't I? I'm on a roll here hehe.. It's also because of all the enthusiastic reviews I keep on having… I'm really happy with that, I write to please people ;) hihi

Anyway… Hope you like the story so far.. I'm not sure myself how long it will turn out to be.. I mean I could end it in one chapter if I wanted to.. but wheres the fun in that? What do you guys think.. any things you want to see? Of course I have to surprise everyone… no one likes a predictable story ;) haha ok enough jabbering! ON WITH THE STORY…

Enjoy this next chapter!

~Areyasha

Chapter 14: One way love

"It's good to see you again, sweety," Chi Chi smiled lovingly at her son.

"Aw mom," Goten grabbed the towel his mother handed to him as he stepped out of the bath.

"Goten…" Chi Chi looked at her son closely, "what is that I see in your eyes…?"

Goten felt uncomfortable, "what you mean? Is there sleep sand in my eye?"

"It's love!" His mother exclaimed, she hugged her son tightly, which made him turn scarlet red.

"Mom, I'm naked!"

"Oh get over it, I'm your mother, I made you!" She grinned widely. "Who would have thought, my baby is in love!"

"Oh mom," Goten rolled his eyes, drying his wet body.

"Who is the lucky lady… or …man?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" Goten started carefully, he wasn't sure if it was okay to tell yet.

"You know, your dad and I will always love you, sweetheart. No matter what choices you make. If you have fallen in love with another man then we won't see you in a different way…"

"But I… Mom!" He cried when it rang through to him what she had concluded, "I'm not gay!"

"Oh thank Dende," a sigh escaped her lips, "another man in this family means more cooking for me."

Goten chuckled. "So are you gonna tell me who the lucky girl in question is?"

"I'm not sure if we are that serious yet, to announce it," he answered her in all honesty.

"Fair enough," his mom replied, "but make sure that I'm the first to know!"

"Don't worry mom, you will be the first. Now can you please leave, I need my privacy!"

"Oh alright," she gave her son a quick kiss on his forehead and left the bathroom.

Goten sat down on the edge of the bathtub, the towel wrapped around his waist. His thoughts drifted off to a certain person, the sister of his best friend. Then the image of Bra turned into that of Trunks. 'I wonder how he is doing, I haven't seen him since the beginning of the party.' He and Bra had asked the bartender where Trunks and Pan were, and the man had explained them about the thing he had seen. Trunks had spilled his glass of whiskey on the floor, he and Pan had kissed then something went wrong and the girl had run away. Later he too had left the club, of course after paying for his drinks. He even had cleaned up the glass shards and the sticky whiskey off the floor!

Goten and Bra had decided that things had gone wrong between them, Pan had probably headed to the hotel, Trunks probably home. So Goten took Bra to her hotel and after that he went to his own house. He wondered what happened after Bra was inside her room, would Pan be there? He hoped that she would be fine, after all he really cared about his niece.

Finally he stood up and headed to his room where he started to get dressed. When he was done he grabbed his phone of his desk and called Trunks his cell phone.

"Hey," Trunks answered the phone, he knew who was calling him, it said 'Goten' in the display.

"Hey bud, how are you?" Goten asked carefully.

"Terrible," he sounded tired.

"So I figured, you want to meet up and do some training?"

"Can't say no to that," a slight sound of relief had appeared in his voice.

"Meet you at the waterfall in the valley in half an hour, okay?"

"Alright, see you then." They hung up and started preparing before they each left their house.

"Please come out of the bed, Pan. You can't stay in it forever…"

Pan's body and face were hidden beneath the bed sheets, that was the way Bra found her and she hadn't come out since. Suddenly Bra got an idea, "I'll be right back, Pan."

About ten minutes later Bra returned with a paper bag, "I brought some food for you, Pan."

No reaction. Bra figured she wanted some more time alone, she left the bag on the table next to the white sofa. "I'm going out to get a haircut and a manicure, maybe I'll go to the sauna as well. I'll be back before tonight, Pan." She heard her friend mumble something she couldn't understand, then she left the room.

Pan sighed deeply, finally stepping out of the bed, she headed straight to the table, opened the bag and stared at the contents. She realized she wasn't hungry at all, but she hadn't eaten since the dinner at the Italian restaurant, and it was already the end of the morning. This was rare for Pan, she knew something was definitely wrong. She decided that a nice hot shower would probably make her feel better, so she went into the bathroom, turned the shower on and stepped under it. The hot water felt great for her tensed muscles, she relaxed a little. She knew everything would eventually be fine again, she was a Saiyan, she wasn't the type at all too sulk too long. She would not give into the depressive feelings, sure she would feel horrible for a while. She could probably never see Trunks again, at least not until her condition was a little more stable. But she had her best friend Bra and a loving family… Family… Suddenly the name gave her a bad feeling in her stomach… They still had to tell their family's what they had done! She had no idea how they would take it, of course the worst thing was that they would be really, really angry. But that would eventually fade, then slowly things would turn to normal. She and Bra would go to university, they would continue training and Pan would find love, once again and this time it would be like in the books, forever lasting.

Pan started daydreaming…

Bra and Pan were standing on the stage, together with a bunch of other students, they had graduated from university and were now ready to try out a profession. They were waiting for their headmaster to hand them their diploma, when they all had it the crowd stood up and started clapping. In one of the first rows Pan saw her family and the family of Bra. Her heart was beating faster when she saw the handsome man that was sitting next to Bulma. His hair was really long now, his face was older but still very handsome, so manly yet with some soft features in it. He had a proud look in his face, like most people that were there that night, they were all proud of the students that had graduated.

"Now to celebrate this wonderful moment, one of our very own students that graduated will sing a song, may I please ask Pan Son to come forward."

"That's you," Bra whispered excitedly to her friend, "go do your thing, girl!" She smiled in an encouraging way at Pan, who smiled back and walked towards the microphone. Next to the stage a black piano was standing, one of the teachers sat down in front of it and started a soft melody.

"This is a song, I wrote myself," Pan spoke with her melodious voice into the microphone, "it's about love…" She looked straight into Trunks his sapphire eyes, he looked back at her, raising one eyebrow. "It's called… One way love …" She took a deep breath and started singing, everyone in the area was silent, their eyes on the beautiful young woman that sang like a nightingale.

"I never felt for someone like you

I never dreamt about this love

It's such a passion burning between us two

And now I just can't get enough

No it's never enough…

What are we doing?

Where will this go?

What happens to my love?

I don't know…

Don't speak those words

They cut my heart like knives

Works on my nerves

When you keep up those lies

Feel my heart racing

Faster every day

The tension is amazing

Will I ever be okay?

Will I ever be okay?

Will I ever be okay?

I don't think I'll ever be okay

But where will this go

You know that I need more

I sink deeper in love

Drifting away from the shore

I know I should stop

Baby while I can

'Cause I never felt this much

For any living man…"

Everyone stood up once again, clapping loudly, whistling approving. Pan was a hit.

At the end of the evening, when everyone was already home or on their way to it, Pan was still on the stage, sitting behind the piano, playing and singing softly. Suddenly someone appeared behind her, she could feel the familiar ki.

"Trunks…" She whispered and turned around.

"Hey Pan."

"You look, different." She smiled sweetly, not sure how to react.

"You look beautiful," he returned her smile, stepping closer to her. "Your singing was beautiful as well, enchanting."

"Don't… do this… Trunks…" She managed to bring out.

"Do what?" He asked her innocently, caressing her arm.

"What you're doing… now…" She gulped. She could feel her body react immediately to his touch, he felt it as well.

"How can I not, Pan? Do you know what you do to me?" She shook her head and he was there, holding her closely in his arms, then he kissed her.

"I love you, Pan, I've always loved you… Please… never leave me…"

"Oh Trunks," she kissed him back, "I love you too…"

Suddenly he was holding a hose in his hand and sprayed ice cold water onto her face.

"What the hell are you doing, Trunks?" Then everything slowly changed, Trunks, the stage, the piano… it turned into a bathroom, a shower… Cold water was running down onto her body, without realizing it she had been lost in daydreaming and had turn the hot tap off. She quickly turned the other tap off and stepped out of the shower where she started to dry herself.

"Man… I'm such a hopeless case, daydreaming like that." She couldn't help but laugh, but after a couple of minutes laughing, she started crying.

"Oh sweet melancholy of love, what is happening to me? I'm a fool…" Suddenly her eyes noticed something lying on a tiny table, she walked over to it and saw there was a note.

_Dear Pan, _

_Please wear these pyjamas, it will make you feel better. And for the love of Dende, eat something! _

_You have got to spoil yourself a little, go watch a romantic movie, cry your heart out and eat some of the chocolate I put in the bag with the other food. _

_Believe me, you will feel better soon._

_Your concerned friend, _

_Bra._

Pan smiled, how could she not? Bra was such a sweetheart, a great friend. She decided to follow her advice, she put on the sexy pyjamas, grabbed the bag, turned on the television and started eating some of the curry rice Bra had bought for her. It was a bit cold, but at least it was food.

About an hour later, she was completely stuffed, of course she had eaten everything that was in the bag, including the chocolate. Some of it was still on her cheeks. Someone knocked on the door and Pan figured it was Bra, who forgot her keys. She opened it and was shocked to find someone she did not expect at all to see… Goten.

"Hey, Pan… Can I come in?" He looked down to what she was wearing and blushed, Pan followed his gaze and also blushed when she realized what she was wearing.

"Eh, I'm sorry, yes come in." She quickly grabbed a vest and put it on, it covered at least her naked arms and parts of her breasts that were revealed by the sexy outfit.

They sat down next to each other on the sofa, Goten nervously scratching the back of his head. "Gee, Pan, I'm glad it's me and not Trunks, that's here right now. If he would have seen you in that outfit he would have definitely dragged you straight to the bed." He chuckled. Pan looked at him with big eyes, 'what did he just say?'

"Anyway… You might be surprised to see me here…"

"Not really, I figure you're coming to see Bra." When he shook his head she asked him: "then why are you here?"

"I came here to talk with you, about you and…" he hesitated before he continued, "about Trunks."

"There's nothing to say about me and Trunks." Pan said firmly.

"Actually there is…"

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I was training with him today, and we kind of talked about things, you know, man to man…"

"Yes…" Goten had Pan's fullest attention.

"And so I found out something about him, but I figured the situation was rather delicate."

"What did you find out about him?" She had grabbed his collar and was shaking him impatiently, "tell me Goten!"

Suddenly they heard a key in the keyhole and the door flew open, Bra was standing there, staring at Goten and Pan who were sitting really close next to each other on the sofa. Pan was practically wearing nothing, she was holding Goten's collar, their faces were really close.

"Oh…my…" Bra took a few steps back… She jumped to conclusions too quick, turned around, slammed the door behind her. They heard her quick footsteps down the hallway.

"Bra!" Goten jumped up and chased her, leaving a confused Pan behind.

"What the hell just happened?" She took a deep breath and leaned back into the sofa. Did Bra really thought that something was going on between Goten and her? If that was the case then she sure hoped that Goten could convince her of the opposite. After all, they were family! And she loved Trunks… 'Speaking of Trunks… I wonder what Goten wanted to say about him.'

"Man, I sure hope Bra will calm down and listen to reason… I already lost my friendship with Trunks, I can't stand to lose my friendship with Bra now…" She closed her eyes, she was so tired of it all… "Blast it all, it sucks being older…"

She stood up, walked to the closet and took out a tiny package. She threw the contents of it on her bed… An orange bandana, red T-shirt, grey jeans… the clothes she wore when she and Bra had entered the Time Chamber. Then something else caught her eye, it was a photograph of her and Bra when they were about 12. She couldn't stop the tears that started flowing as she looked at the picture and the nostalgic feeling it gave her.

"Oh man… I wish I was 13 again… those times… no sorrows at all…" She lay down on the bed, the picture pressed against her chest, that's how she finally fell asleep.


	16. Double trouble

Chapter 15:Double trouble

"We are such idiots!" Gohan exclaimed, grabbing his father by his collar, "if we really want to know how Pan is doing, we should just try to locate her ki!"

"Oh yeah…" A silly smile appeared on Goku's face. "Hadn't thought of that… I guess sometimes thinks that are so obvious and right in front of your nose, are easy to forget…"

"I guess I'll have to agree with that… explanation, dad." Gohan concentrated and started searching for his daughter's ki, Goku looked at the face of his son. Suddenly Gohan's expression changed.

"What's wrong, Gohan?"

"I can't find it… her ki."

"You can't?" Goku concentrated as well, searching out the ki of his granddaughter "Damn, neither can I…"

"She must be hiding it!"

"But why?"

"Hm, I guess the only explanation I have for it, is that they want to be left alone." He shrugged then grinned, "she probably knew that her daddy would be worried."

"What about Bra, then?"

"Ah forget it, we are making a big deal out of it. I mean, it's Pan we're talking about, she's strong and smart, she won't get into trouble."

"I guess you're right, after all, she's a Son."

"I'm not sure if that's the reason why we shouldn't be worried." He grinned widely.

"Hey! What you mean with that?"

"Nothing, only sometimes I'm ashamed that you're my father…"

"What?" Goku looked surprised.

"Oh dad, I'm just kidding."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Bra! Please, wait!" Goten easily gained in on Bra, he grabbed her arm and didn't let go even when she turned to face him, her eyes were moistly but she wasn't crying.

"What!" Before she knew it she was shouting at him, "let go of me, let go of me!"

"No." He said firmly.

"Please…" Her voice sounded strange, not strong and proud like usual.

"I won't let go, because I don't want you to run away from me." He placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him, "Bra… that look on your face when you entered the hotel room, it was awful to behold. Your pain reflected directly into my heart, causing it to shrink, or so it felt. I know that it looked like something unacceptable, but you have to listen to me, please. I beg of you Bra, let me explain." He waited for her to answer, she was looking at him with a stubborn look in her face then she pulled back her arm and cocked her head.

"It's sweet that you're trying to defend her, but I'm not falling for it. I know she's your niece… or should I say… lover?" The bitter words she spoke were a cover that hid the pain she felt, she tried to mirror it back to him.

"Please, Bra, you have to listen to him." Pan had suddenly appeared at the exit of the hotel where Goten and Bra were standing. She quickly ran over to the couple, dressed in jeans and a sweater now.

"Oh, it's you," Bra gave Pan a foul look. "You know, it's very low of you to do something like this Pan, I thought we were best friends…"

"But we are, Bra!" Pan shouted in desperation, "if you'd just listen to me..."

"Oh shut your mouth of lies!" Bra interrupted her, "just because Trunks declined your love, doesn't mean you can steal mine away. That's just foul!"

"Ouch, that was below the belt, Bra." Goten gave his niece a concerned look, Pan had turned white as a sheet, her eyes were big and wet.

"I'm…" Bra bit her lip, she knew she had gone too far with that remark. Goten took the opportunity that her stubborn wall was cracking, he gently placed a hand on her arm and looked into her eyes.

"Listen now, Bra Briefs and listen closely. I went over to Pan to talk with her about Trunks. Since I know there had been some trouble between them and I saw him this morning and spoke to him. I wanted to do what I could to help them. As soon as I spoke out the name 'Trunks' Pan had grabbed my collar and was shaking me like a milkshake, trying to get the information out of me. At that time you came in and took the wrong conclusion. It's understandable but in this case completely off the truth." Both he and Pan looked at her, waiting for her to answer. Finally she took a deep sigh and fell into Goten his arms.

"I'm soohooorry," she sobbed, "I'm so silly. But I couldn't help it, I was suddenly so afraid of losing you somehow that I couldn't think straight anymore." She stepped away from Goten and turned to Pan, "can you ever forgive me for being an idiot?"

Pan was so relieved she didn't care at all anymore, "of course I can, Bra. After all, you're my best friend!" The girls hugged each other tightly, Goten stood beside them, smiling. After more hugging and apologizing from Bra's side, they went back into the hotel, after all, Goten had some unfinished business to attend to.

"Okay, spill the beans, Romeo." Pan gave Goten a sharp look, Bra had put up some tea and was now pouring it into three tiny cups.

"Alright, alright, don't kill me please," Goten said, his hands into the air into a defensive position. "Listen… As I said before I was training with Trunks, after a phone call I was certain that he was feeling miserable and that it had something to do with you." He stopped for a moment, Bra and Pan were sitting next to each other on the sofa, Goten stood opposite of them. "I decided I wouldn't bring the whole situation up first, I wanted him to start about it if he felt that it was necessary. The first hour nothing came, except for fists straight to my face." He chuckled, but after an impatient look from the girls he quickly continued. "Suddenly he stopped, while he was floating in the midst of the air, I almost had blast him away but I managed to stop in time. I asked him what was wrong and he gave me the saddest look I had ever seen. Then he said something unexpected…" He paused for a moment.

"Well what did he say! For Dende's sake, Goten, SAY IT!" Pan was bursting of curiosity.

"He said… I lo-…" Before he could finish someone loudly banged on the door. Before Goten could finish Bra stood up and opened it. A strange young woman was standing in the hallway, she had a mean look in her eyes and was holding a brown envelope.

"Who are you?" Bra looked at the brunette with an awkward expression.

"It doesn't matter who I am," the young woman spoke with a nasal tone in her voice, "it's what I'm coming for."

"And what are you coming for," Pan had stood up as well now.

"Ah, you're Pan." The woman grinned as she took something out of the envelope and showed it to the other three. It was a picture of Pan in the sexy pyjamas in front of the store, next to her stood Bra with a surprised look on her face.

"That's me!" Bra and Pan both exclaimed.

"Are you in your pyjamas outside?" Goten asked in disbelief. Pan gave him a foul look.

"Oh shut up with the chit chat," the woman sounded irritated, "listen closely, Pan Son." She spoke out her name with disgust. "I'll come straight to the point, you leave Trunks Briefs alone. You never come near him again, never even speak to him. If you don't, then I will send this picture to the local press and in a few days the whole town will see it. Your reputation will be ruined." She laughed loudly.

"My parents will see that!" Pan exclaimed. She looked pale, so did Bra.

"Oh, most definitely they will," the woman had an evil grin on her face. "So you better do as I say, silly Saiyan."

"That's enough," Goten growled. "He grabbed the envelope out of the woman's hands and ripped it into pieces. All three of them were surprised when the woman started to laugh again.

"No use doing that, sonny, I have many copies of that."

"I am going to kill that woman," Bra grinded her teeth and was about to punch the woman, but she was too quick, she quickly had slammed the door before Bra could even get closer to her. Quick footsteps ran down the hallway and they heard her shout; "remember what I said, Pan. Stay away from Trunks!"

"I'll get her!" Goten yelled and he bashed through the door and ran down the hallway, chasing the woman.

"What a mess…" Pan sank to the ground, Bra kneeled down next to her.

"You should definitely not give in to blackmail, Pan. Never."

"I know, Bra, normally I wouldn't but… I don't want our parents to see this."

"They will find out sooner or later…"

"But not like this! And the whole town will see me, everyone will make fun of me."

"But what else can we do?"

"Hoping that Goten catches her and beats the crap out of her."

They both sighed deeply.

"I wonder what Trunks had said to Goten," Pan suddenly spoke.

"Maybe that he loved you?"

"Yeah right," Pan rolled her eyes, "that's most unlikely…"


	17. Revenge

A/N: Okay... Just want to say a few things. First of all, if you don't like the way my story is going then it's always okay to say so but please keep it to your own opinion. This is after all my story and I am writing it the way I want it to write. If you have your own ideas about how it should be then go write your own. I can't please everyone, now can I? The story will explain itself later (if there are any things yet unclear) and I don't mind that you give me feedback, whether it is 'positive' or 'negative' but please, don't offend me or my story.

Maybe this isn't going where you thought it would go but hey, a story is best when it surprises you! And I have my own reasons for doing certain stuff in the story. If you don't understand something then ask me to explain it and don't just turn it down.

Okay ^_^ I just needed that off my chest, now of course thank you all once again for the reviews; especially my loyal reviewers! Thanks for the feedback and for reading my story so far. I hope you do enjoy it.

I was busy with my study these last couple of days but here is finally the next chapter: Revenge. Enjoy!

~Areyasha

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 16: Revenge**

"Gotcha!" Goten exclaimed as he grabbed the brown-haired woman by her arm. They were just one street behind the hotel. "You better play my rules now, or I'm gonna be really mad."

Suddenly the woman grinned widely at him. "W-what?" He backed away a little, surprised by her weird reaction.

"If you do something to me, Goten. I'm sure that the lives of your girlfriend and niece are going to be ruined."

"What are you talking about?"

The woman smirked, "I'm not the only one who is in this…scheme. I'd realise that there would be some trouble, you Saiyans are all so aggressive."

"Damn, woman. Who the hell are you? And what do you want?" He couldn't really tell if she was bluffing or not.

"I'll be very clear, once and for all…" She brushed him off her. "I want Trunks. And I will do everything within my grasp to get him, I don't care what methods I must use. Understand, monkey boy?"

"How do you know we are Saiyans?" He couldn't believe his ears, no one except for their friends and family knew that.

"That's none of your business, now stay away from me, spread the messages to those barbaric girls and everything will be fine."

"I don't give in to blackmail!" Goten shouted at her, she seemed far from intimidated.

"You can't stop me, Goten…"

"But I can." A familiar voices sounded behind them, they turned around and discovered Trunks, he looked angry, angrier then he had been lately.

"Trunks!" Both Goten and the woman exclaimed.

"Gender…" Trunks gave the brown-haired woman a cold look. "I never expected to see you again."

Gender looked hurt, "such cold words, Trunks. After we dated!"

"Dated… in the past yes, that's exactly where it stays, you and me.. in the past."

"You dated her?" Goten asked in disbelief, "no way!" He couldn't help but laugh. He did understand how she knew about them being Saiyans, Trunks must have told her.

"You've always been a sneaky woman, Gender. I never expected you to meddle in with my life again, especially not with my friends!" Trunks grabbed her roughly by her arm.

"Ow, you're hurting me, Trunks." But he ignored her whining.

"There's only one thing that can be done with a woman like you…" He gave her a look that said.

"You can't hit a woman, you wouldn't!" She cried desperately.

"You're not a woman, you're a wench!"

"She's kinda right you know," Goten interrupted, "it would be kind of… wrong if you'd hit a woman, even if she is a wench…You'd probably kill her right away, bro."

"Listen to Goten," Gender whined, "you can't hit me!"

"But **we **can…" Out of nowhere Pan and Bra appeared, both slapping the woman right across her face, so hard that she hit the ground hard, shepassed out immediately.

"That was… unexpected…" Goten raised his eyebrows and stared at the defeated… wench. "Nice one, girls." He chuckled.

"You think she'll take back the threats now?" Pan wondered.

"And if not, the next blow we will give her, will definitely kill her…" Bra showed an evil grin.

"That's my girl!" Goten took a hold of Bra and kissed her, leaving Trunks and Pan in an awkward silence.

"Hey." Pan smiled shyly at Trunks.

"Hey." He smiled back, blushing a bit.

"Awkward…" Goten mumbled.

"So… we're gonna go and.. eat some food…" Bra dragged Goten with her, away from the couple and the clear tension that had returned. "See you later, guys!" And they disappeared from sight, Goten didn't protest, he was hungry because of all the drama!

"It's good to see you again." Trunks smiled.

"Yeah…" Pan scratched the back of her head.

"Pan…" His voice was tensed, "we have to talk…"

"We do?" She didn't know at all what to say, or how to react.

He nodded, "I think there has been a lot of misunderstandings between us. I want to clear them out of the way. Let us both be honest with each other, Pan."

"Honesty is not always safe…"

"Safety is not always the best."

"It may seem like it's the best but then again it isn't."

"Don't try to go around it, Pan. I'll go first if you're afraid to open up."

She gulped, he looked down, blushed and then looked straight into her eyes. "It's not that…" She finally said, "I'm not a coward… I'm just.. careful."

"I don't see you as a coward Pan…" He gave her a sad smile, "then… can I please ask you something?"

"Eh.. yes…" She hesitated slightly.

"Why did you froze, that night in the club… when we were… kissing?"

"I…" She didn't at all expected that question.

"Please, Pan. Answer me in all honesty, I need to know!"

"I… I froze because…" She couldn't say it, it was too embarrassing.

"Pan!" He snapped, "I can't do this on my own, we both have to be honest!"

"I know!" She backfired, "but… I'm scared…"

"Of what?"

"My feelings… your feelings…"

"What do you know about my feelings?"

"Nothing, that's the whole thing!"

"Well tell me your feelings and you will know my feelings!" He explained impatiently.

"You start first…"

"Pan…" He sighed deeply, tired of the childish word game, "please answer me. Why did you froze when we kissed that night… Didn't you… like it? Did you realize what you did and regretted it?"

"No…" She whispered, "not completely though."

"What do you mean?"

She had to explain it to him now, he deserved to know the truth. "Bra and I… we saw the interview and heard you say that you had someone special. I realized that when we were kissing and I felt… used… that's why."

"Is that the only reason?" Something different sounded through in his voice, was it… hope?

She nodded, "yes that was the only reason."

He seemed to think about it for a moment, then he put his hand in one of his pockets and took out a tiny note, he waved it in front of her face.

"Do you recognize it, Pan?" He asked her, straight to the point. Her eyes turned big, a shocked expression on her face; he knew enough. "I just need to know one last thing… Pan."

"Yes," she gulped, her hands sweaty and her face turning red slowly.

"Is this poem… a joke?"

He gave her a choice! He gave her a clear opportunity to save her pride, to not make a fool out of herself. If she answered yes then he would never know of her true feelings… But.. she realized that then everything would have been for nothing. Wasn't Trunks the reason she was 20 right now? Wasn't Trunks the reason why she spend all those years in the Time Chamber? Didn't she want to confess her love to him, and she could now that she was old enough?

"No…" Her voice was so soft that a normal person couldn't hear what she said, but Trunks could, because of his superior Saiyan hearing. "It's not a joke…" She continued.

Silence. They just looked each other in the eyes, their hearts beating faster and faster.

She thought he was going to laugh at her, she expected him to be shocked, she had believed he would say that he was sorry but he already had someone else… She expected anything but the reaction he gave her. The one moment he was standing there with the note in his hand, the next moment he was there… holding her in his arms and kissing her passionately on her mouth.

"Trunks…" She panted through the many kissing, "you still need to answer one of my questions…"

"What is it, Panny?" He whispered in her ear.

She shivered but managed to talk again, "who is the special person…?"

A short silenced made the tension rise to it's peak, then her whole word changed when he answered, "you are… Pan Son…" And his lips conquered hers and there was only Trunks and Pan…

They were so into each other that they completely had dropped their guard; Gender was still there. She had been unconscious for a while but she was awake now, she had heard most of their conversation and now she saw them kissing. She jumped up, her muscles were tensed, her body filled with jealousy. Without even thinking much herself she dug deep in her purse and took out a small knife. With a loud scream she bashed towards Pan and stabbed her in the back.

Trunks his reaction came before Pan's, came before thinking, he saw the woman, the knife… he saw Pan her face turning pale and then he lost control over himself. He turned super Saiyan and shot a huge energy blast at Gender, blowing her into smithereens. He had killed her.

"Pan!" His voice was more like a growl of agony. Pan was lying on the ground, bleeding heavily, she was strong, yes a strong woman, but she wasn't invincible. They had their guard down… now Pan was hurt. He knew that their friends and family had felt his ki outburst, and the heavily weakening of Pan her ki as well, but there were more important things to think about. Pan's safety. He took her in his arms and quickly flew with her to the only person who he knew that could help her, Dende. The Guardian of the Earth.


	18. Only the truth

**A/N: ****Been a while hasn't it? I was experiencing some drama in my own life that gave me new inspiration, yay! (that's a positive way of seeing it, isn't it?)**

**Still everyone: thanks for reviewing and reading my story, it keeps me going AND makes me really happy! Please continue doing so and for now, enjoy the next chapter of the story Older.**

**Chapter 17: Only the truth**

"Pan!" Gohan jumped into the air like he was stung by a bee (not that a bee could make a Saiyan jump into the air but you catch my drift) "something's wrong with my Pan!" Before anyone else could react he burst out of the door and disappeared into the air. Goku had felt it as well and Vegeta had felt something was wrong with his son. They all headed towards the same spot, since they could where about Trunks and Pan were and where they were going. The five of them landed at Dende's lookout at the same time.

"Trunks!" Vegeta yelled.

"Pan!" Gohan and Goku exclaimed.

At that moment Bra and Goten landed near them as well, Vegeta immediately recognized his daughter, he looked at her with big eyes. He had the same weird, dazzled expression on his face as Goku and Gohan had who were looking at a woman that had to be their daughter and granddaughter.

"What in Dende's name is going on?" Gohan couldn't hold back, then he seemed to realize that there was something worse going on then the fact that his daughter was suddenly a woman. He rushed to see how she was doing, at the same time Dende and Mr. Popo appeared.

"What is all the commotion?" Popo looked at the small gathering of warriors. Dende just smiled.

"I was wondering when this all was going to come out." The green Guardian softly spoke.

"Pan, are you alright? How are you feeling?" Gohan was holding his daughter's hands and was looking at her pale face. Everyone else gathered around them, even Vegeta didn't look as angry and moody as always.

"Is she… dying?" Bra said with a small voice.

"What are you saying, of course she's not dying," Trunks sneered, "it's Pan were talking about! Not some random earthling!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta suddenly interrupted, "the Namek is going to say something…"

They all looked at Dende now who was walking slowly towards Pan, his hands stretched before him.

"Of course!" Goten exclaimed, "Dende has healing powers, he can make Pan better in no time!"

"Ahem," Mr. Popo looked a bit offended.

"Something wrong?" Vegeta looked annoyed, "want to go back to your lamp, genie?"

"Dende-sama is not the only one with healing powers," Goku smiled.

Before Vegeta could return another mean remark, Dende was already on his knees, his hands on Pan's back where she was wounded.

Everyone was dead quiet while their Guardian was busy, but as soon as he stood up and they heard Pan cough, they all started cheering –except Vegeta who pretended to not care.

"She's gonna be alright," Dende declared as he took a few steps back so he wouldn't be run over by the overjoyed warriors.

"She needs to rest and then she will be fine," Mr. Popo spoke firmly.

"Let me handle that," Goku said with a smile. "He took Pan over from Trunks, "I'll teleport us to Bulma and Dr. Briefs, they will take good care of her."

"I'm coming to," Gohan said but Goku stopped him, "you stay here and find out what this is all about." With those words he placed two fingers against his forehead and disappeared using his _Instant Translocation _technique.

"Right…" Vegeta turned to his daughter, "now you have some explaining to do."

"But daddy…" Bra protested.

"YOU TELL ME WHY YOU SUDDENLY ARE A GROWN UP WOMAN, DAMN IT!"

Goten stared at his feed, he had always been a little scared of the cranky Saiyan Prince, but Bra was used to it, and she wasn't scared a bit.

"You really want to know, daddy? Fine… I'll tell you!"

"You bet your blue hair you're gonna tell me."

"Jeesh, Dad, give me a break and some space so I _can_ tell." She rolled her eyes. "Pan and I had a problem, a big problem. Something nobody knew about, only us two, and we did not dare to share it with anyone else. We knew it was wrong but we couldn't help the way we felt, the way we still feel."

"What are you talking about, daughter?" Vegeta seemed very much confused, Dende however looked very amused.

"What I'm trying to say is, father, if you let me finish… Pan and I were in love, and we tried everything to get rid of the feeling, but nothing worked, we were doomed."

"In love with who?" Gohan asked impatiently. "With each other?"

"God, no! With _your_ son," Bra pointed at Vegeta.

"You're in love with your brother?" Vegeta's eyes almost popped out.

"Ew dad, no way," Bra raised an eyebrow. "I'm not in love with Trunks, Pan is. She always has been, and I have always been in love with Goten. But they were both way too old for us, they would not see us for anything else than little sisters."

"Goten?" Gohan stared at his brother in disbelief, "and you knew of this?"

"You were in this as well, were you?" Vegeta looked at his son with several emotions visible on it; disbelief, anger, confusion.

Trunks and Goten nodded, both blushing a wee bit.

"As I was saying," Bra continued, "we had to do something about it or else we would be unhappy for the rest of our lives. We realized that as long as we were so much younger than Trunks and Goten, we could never get close to them and they would never love us the way we loved them. So Pan came up with a plan, we would go into the Time Chamber and quickly age from 13 to 20. And so we did, we made up the whole camping with school trip so we could be gone for two weeks without any of you guys getting suspicious. So we sneaked into Dende's lookout and into the Time Chamber where we stayed. In your reality only a week passed by but for us… it were seven long years."

"I always knew something wasn't completely right…" A familiar voice sounded behind them. They turned around and saw Bulma, Videl and Goku, Pan was also with them. It wasn't sure what had happened in that short time but she already seemed much better. Without anyone noticing Goku had used his Instant Translocation to take the ladies with him to the lookout. They had heard everything that Bra had said after Vegeta had interrupted her, but they didn't seem angry at all.

"Now I understand it much better," Videl turned to her daughter. "But did it had to go like this?" Tears welled up in her eyes, "my sweet baby, never back to being my little girl?"

Bulma headed over to her daughter and hugged her tightly, "the things you did for love, right?" She couldn't help but cry as well, which made Bra cry too. Gohan couldn't hold back anymore as well, hurried towards his daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my sweet Panny, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Alright, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Vegeta yelled. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Am I the only one that things they are getting away with this too easily?"

"What you mean, Vegeta?" Goku seemed confused, "Pan got hurt badly, everyone was really worried. The girls have gone through a lot, I don't think they are getting away with it too easily at all."

"You're a softheaded idiot, as usual, Kakarot. But I for one will not be played a fool, Bra you are coming home with me and you are not to see that boy again!"

"Dad!" Bra shouted, "for Dende's sake, why not?"

"Erm…" Dende softly protested, "is this using my name common amongst you lot?"

"He has a bad influence on you, look what he did to you!"

"Nonsense father, I made this decision on my own!"

"I tell you he has a bad influence on you, and you may look like a woman but to me you're still thirteen and you have to listen to your father!" Without waiting for an answer or reaction he grabbed his daughter, threw her over his shoulder and flew high into the air.

"Kakarot, you take my wife home and I'll take care of this rebelling teenager!" With those words he disappeared from sight. Trunks immediately chased after his angry father, he just wanted to be sure his sister was alright, though he knew Vegeta would never really hurt her.

"No way, that bastard!" Goten wanted to chase them but Goku stopped him.

"Better not get in the way of him now, son, or there will be hell to pay."

"He's right, he'll cool off later and come to reason, don't worry." Bulma smiled. Then she gave Goku a sign that she was ready to go home again.

Pan looked at her father, waiting for an angry reaction from him, but it didn't come.

"So you love him, don't you?" Gohan looked at his daughter. She silently nodded, a shy smile appeared on her face. "You spent seven years in the Time Chamber, just to be old enough to be able to date him, even though you didn't know at all how he felt about you?" She nodded again.

"Pretty stupid, right dad?"

Silence. Then he hugged his daughter, "you are a wonderful girl, I can't say I approve of your actions but I sure admire them. No fear in my little girl, and if there even is a bit you get rid of it with that strong courage of yours. I'm so proud in many ways."

"So am I," Videl hugged her daughter as well.

"Oh mom… dad…" Pan sobbed, "I love you guys."

"Good, well since that is all settled, let me take you guys back to the earth." Goku grinned.

Not much later everyone was gone… except for Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Life on earth is never boring, right Mr. Popo?"

"I must agree on that, Dende, I must agree…

**The end? No way! Not by a long shot… or is it? Nah.. There's more to come, my loves, do not fret ;)**

**Anyway… how will this continue? Will Vegeta spank his daughter? Will Pan take the first step concerning her love for Trunks, after all they sort of confessed but didn't talk about it much. Or will it be Trunks? Or will there be no progression at all?**

**And what about Goten… is he going to stalk Bra and make Vegeta even more cranky?**

**Find out in the next chapter of the Dragonball Z Fanfiction 'Older'! By me:**

**~ Areyasha**

**Oh…**** and please review, I need it.. I feed on it ;) haha**


	19. Parted hearts

**A/N:**** I know I started out making chapter after chapter really fast, so comparing to now it's like… uber slow.. I know.. I know, and I apologize! But, at least I don't rush things then, well not on purpose ;) Things are getting exciting once again, so please enjoy this next chapter! And of course, thank you very much for all the reviews, I love them! **

**~Areyasha**

**Chapter 18:**** Parted hearts**

Bra let out a deep sigh as she was staring into nothingness; her thoughts were not with what lay before her eyes but with the troubles inside her head. The minty blue-haired young woman was staring outside through the open window from inside her bedroom. Ever since her father had dragged her with him, back to Capsule Corps., shouting that she was never to see 'that boy' again, he had watched her. She could go outside but only with the ever watching eyes of her father, burning in her back as she would make her way through the city. She was tired of it and hoped it would slowly fade away in the end. But the hatred her father still felt towards Goku and his family seemed to be stronger than ever. Her mother had told her that it would be fine once he'd calm down, only that was about a week ago. The real drama started when Pan came to visit her, as soon as Vegeta found out the granddaughter of 'Kakarot' was at Capsule Corps. he stormed at her like a mad bull, grabbed her and swung her right out the window.

"I don't ever want to see you near Kakarot and his disgusting family again, you hear me?" He had yelled at Bra after that, ignoring her tears, "they have a bad influence on you!"

When she tried to go against him, he had grabbed her roughly and locked her into her room. Of course a locked door couldn't really hold back Bra, but she realized her father was serious, and that was enough to keep her in her prison. The wrath of Vegeta was not something that should be taken lightly. Of course if things continued like this she would lose her best friend and the man she loved! Realizing this, she thought of a plan. There were a few options possible. 1: She could fight her dad, but since he was stronger than her, this would be futile. 2: She could try and convince her dad that the Son family did not had a bad influence on her, this was also very unlikely since trying to convince Vegeta was as hard as trying to making a stone talk. 3: She could try and distract her father so that he wouldn't be on her back all the time, but the only thing that could distract him was fighting, and she didn't know anyone that wanted to fight Vegeta seriously. A possible fourth option was to escape from her 'prison' and elope with Goten. That last idea was very tempting, but she wasn't sure how Goten would react on that wild plan. In fact she had no idea at all how Goten was doing and what was on his mind; did he miss her? Was his fear for Vegeta stronger than his love for her?

"Oh Goten," she sighed, resting her head on her hand as a soft breeze caressed her cheeks.

"I heard that!" A sneering voice sounded from outside, "damn it, you're not allowed to even think of him!"

"Dad!" Bra desperately yelled back at her father, "for Dende's sake, stop eavesdropping on me!" She couldn't believe how low he would sunk, 'curse him and his super Saiyan hearing!'

She heard him mumble something that sounded like "if I knew how to read your mind then I would do that too," with a loud bang she closed her window. 'That man is impossible, Dende, I really _hate _him!' She walked over to her king sized bed, lay down on it and with her face hidden in her pillow she cried…

"It can't go on like this," Bulma spoke firmly after finishing the coffee Chichi had given her. "It's insane, it really is. He wouldn't even let _Pan_ see her, they've been best friends since… forever! We _have _to do something about this, Chichi, those young kids need each other!"

Chichi nodded, her face looking angry, "I know Bulma, I know. But what _can _we do? After all, it's Vegeta we're talking about, the man is like a mad bull! And you're his _wife, _for Dende's sake, if _you_ don't know what to do then how should I?"

"He's indeed like a mad bull, more than ever. I guess it hurt him more than he lets on…"

"What did?"

"The fact that his little girl is not a little girl anymore, and that he might lose her much quicker than he had thought. I mean, she loves Goten, Goten loves her and she has suddenly reached an age that she could very well leave us and go live with Goten."

"I get what you mean… He's trying to desperately keep her with him, in a very… Vegeta-like way…"

"Exactly…"

Both women sighed deeply, Chichi poured more coffee in Bulma her cup and Bulma immediately drank it all.

"Be careful, Bulma, that coffee is still ho-…."  
"Pfleeeeh!" Bulma spit out the boiling hot coffee, all over the floor… "Oh my Dende, that was stupid of me… Eh, Chichi, are you okay?"

Chichi was looking really angry, her eyes were closed and her eyebrows were twitching.

"That…was…the…floor… I… JUST CLEANED!!" She yelled at Bulma.

"Eh.. hehe," Bulma sweatdropped, "sorry, Chich, I was too upset about the whole matter to realize the coffee would be hot."

Chichi turned around, sat down the coffee can with a loud bang, grabbed a towel and started cleaning up the coffee on the floor. Bulma quickly sneaked out of the kitchen, into the front yard. There she found Goten and Pan.

"Hey kids," she smiled, "how are you guys doing?"

Pan shrugged and stared at the grass, Goten looked up at her and gave her a faint smile.

"Mweh.." He replied.

"Hmm," was Pan's response.

"I see…" Bulma scratched her cheek with her index finger as she studied the pair. "Seems like you guys have given up already, that's a shame, really."

"Bulma…" Goten sounded very tired, it looked like he hadn't slept in days, "what _can _we do? I really want Bra back by my side, but I don't want to do anything that could either hurt me or Vegeta."

"And that's not the whole story," Pan continued, "Goten did at first want to force Vegeta to let him see Bra, but Trunks kind of… Stopped him." Her voice sounded sad.

"Stopped him?" Bulma asked. "This must have happened when I was out of town for business."

"Trunks hit Goten and told him to leave his father alone, that he shouldn't try to come near his sister or his father again." Pan sighed deeply, "we haven't seen him since, he hasn't even contacted me."

"That's horrible, sweety." Bulma grabbed Pan and hugged her, the young girl couldn't hold her tears back. "Trunks probably has a good reason to do something like that."

"But what if he hasn't? I don't understand, Bulma. He said he loved me, we kissed! After all that I have done, after all we have been through… I finally thought I could relax and be happy, enjoy the feeling of being in love and being loved… But now… seeing Trunks punch Goten and seeing that ice cold look in his eyes… Hearing him say those cold harsh words… There was no sign of gentleness there, no sign of recognition… It broke my heart experiencing it." Her tears wouldn't stop flowing, Bulma was still hugging the girl, a look of pity on her face. Goten was still looking down, being silent.

'This is horrible,' Bulma thought, 'I wish I could think up something to help out. Vegeta has created even more distance between us then ever and apparently Trunks feels really responsible for Bra and his dad.' She knew how sensitive Trunks could be and how much he cared about his father and sister, even though it didn't always show. But still it was hard to understand why Trunks would stand up to his best friend and close his heart for the girl he loved. 'Unless…'

Suddenly she let go of Pan, her eyes wide open, "unless he has a plan!" She yelled.

"What?" Goten and Pan looked at Bulma, Chichi also appeared beside them.

"I think I know what Trunks is up to…" Bulma grinned, "I knew Trunks wouldn't do something drastic without a reason." Her smirk was confusing the other three people next to her.

"What are you talking about, Bulma?" Goten was standing up straight now, looking at the mother of his best friend and the girl he loved.

"I'm not completely sure, but I have a feeling that Trunks is planning something. It's the only explanation for his weird behaviour."

"You have a feeling…?" Goten raised an eyebrow, "well, thank Dende, we're saved now."

"Keep the sarcasm," Bulma didn't lose her smirk, "I know my son better than anyone."

"But what ishe planning?" Pan sounded hopeful.

"We will find out soon enough, Pan. We have to be patient and leave everything to Trunks."

"Trunks…" Pan repeated, looking into the direction of Capsule Corps. Her tears had stopped flowing, hope was shining through the layers of sadness. 'Will we be together, soon, I wonder… Being parted from you is painful, Trunks. More than ever, it is painful…'

**Well that's it for now, I have lot's to do but I am happy I found a little spare time to continue the story, I love it, and love writing it. I definitely love reading the reviews! **

**Hope y'all enjoy it as much as I do!**

**Take care now and until the next chapter!**

**~Areyasha**


	20. Free

**Chapter 19: Free**

As the rain poured down in the streets and on the rooftops and people hastily made their way to a dry spot, Bra realized that the summer was near it's end. Autumn was knocking on the door, along with it's sharp, rough wind. Soon, leafs would begin to fall, flowers would slowly wither and the sun would mostly hide behind thick clouds. Somehow that thought was a slight comfort; the beautiful sunny days made her time parted from Goten and her good friend Pan even harder to endure. Like the sun that gave her strength and made her happy, but was now hidden behind a wall of rain, the tears from heaven, so was she parted from her beloved.

"Why does it have to be like this, Dende?" She asked the Guardian of the Earth, "I doubt that you can hear me, and even if you can, I don't think there's much that could be done about it…"

"But something _can _be done, Bra." A soft voice spoke.

"Dende, is that you?" Bra jumped up from her bed. But it wasn't Dende that was looking at her with a sly glare…

"Trunks!" She gasped, "did you hear me?"

"Shh, no need to worry, sis."

"What you mean?" He had something up his sleeves, that was for sure.

"I mean that you can trust me, I have a plan."

"I knew it!" She cheered, "I knew you wouldn't turn on your best friend and your loving sister!"

"Listen, we have to be quick, Bra. I had to act like a total dickhead, so that father would trust me. I think I finally gained his trust, because he and mother have gone off to some other inventor, something about a new way of training. And he trusted me to make sure you wouldn't leave the house."

"Oh, Trunks!" She hugged him but he pushed her off him.

"No time for that, sis, we have to get out of here before he returns. Be sure to hide your ki, so he won't find us when they return!" She nodded. "Good, now quickly grab your suitcase and follow me!"

"Okay, guys, listen closely." Goku lowered his voice in order to keep everyone sharp, "Trunks and Bra are on their way here. As soon as they arrive, I'll take you all to Kame's house."

"Are you sure they will be safe there?" Goten looked worried, "it's quite an obvious place, Vegeta would go look their for sure!"

"Exactly," Goku smiled, "it's so obvious that he won't even bother to look there! He wouldn't think we would be _that _stupid!"

"Ehh…" Goten rubbed the back of his head, the same time as Gohan. Pan looked at them and laughed loudly.

"You know what they say, like father like son," She chuckled, "but in this case it would be better to say: like father like Son family. You guys all have that same, weird habit!"

"Just like the habit of the Son family, to eat like a pig and not be ashamed about it?" A familiar voice sounded behind them.

"Bra!" Pan immediately turned around, ran towards her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Bra!" Goten also yelled, he followed Pan and after the two girls let go of each other, he grabbed Bra, swung her around in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Oh.. Goten…" Was all she could say before Goku ordered them all to touch him –he claimed he had learned that technique just because of that- , it was time to leave.

"Take care, you lot!" Chichi yelled, just before Goku touched his forehead with two fingers and they all disappeared. Thanks to his _Instant Translocation technique_ they were at Kame's house in a jiffy where they were happily greeted by the whole gang.

"Oh man, it's so good to see everyone again!" Goku smiled widely as he shook hands with Yamcha, Tien and petted Chiaotzu on his head. He bowed in respect to Master Roshi, who grinned widely and hid his face behind a dirty magazine again. Puar, Turtle and Oolong came to greet them as well, it was a lovely sigh to behold.

In the chaos of hugging, greeting, shaking hands and sharing stories with each other, Pan escaped out of the house and made her way to the water. She sat down on the pearly white sand and rested her head on her hands, a deep sigh escaped her lips.

"Everyone seems so happy," she sighed, "but I can't help but feel worried."

"Maybe I can make you feel better?" A soft voice tickled her left ear, a warm breath caressed the side of her face. _Trunks._

"Please… don't do that…" She turned away.

"Oh, Pan… You have all the right to be mad at me, but I didn't do it because I wanted to, it was for the best, for the sake of all of us!" He stretched out his hand, touched her cheek with his fingertips, they slid under her chin and softly forced her to look at him.

"Trunks…" She whispered.

"When you were stabbed by that… weird woman… I was so scared Pan. I couldn't think straight anymore, I thought I was going insane, I _was _going insane… I killed her, I killed that woman, a mere human. I know it was over the top, but I couldn't help it. All I could think of was her, hurting you, and you… turning white as a sheet. Dende… My heart stopped beating…"

"Oh Trunks…" It seemed there wasn't much else she could say.

"Shh, that's not all." He pushed one finger against her lips, "you have no idea how happy I was, how relieved when you returned with Goku and the others, looking healthy." He hugged her tightly, "those days without you, were hell, Pan. They were really hard, but the thing that kept me going, kept me pretending to be a bastard, so that father would trust me, was you. The thought of being with you again, the thought of seeing your lovely smile, feeling your soft punches when I annoy you… Holding you and kissing you…" Before she could even say anything in return, his mouth had cleverly captured hers, she surrendered to her feelings, to the moment… to him.

Suddenly they both froze, jumped up and turned around. There were Goten and Bra, looking at them with wide grins on their faces. Pan and Trunks immediately turned red and looked the other way, which made Goten and Bra laugh even louder.

"I'm so happy I'm free again, and all thanks to you, brother dear." She walked over to Trunks and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad that everything is right again," Goten smiled, pulling Bra in for a quick kiss.

"So am I," Trunks followed his friend's example and lifted Pan up in his arms. "Nothing is gonna stand in the way of our happiness now!" And he sealed that promise with a kiss.

Now Trunks thought that nobody knew about their whereabouts, except the people that they could trust, but he was wrong. Someone had been watching them from the shadows, their every move, someone knew that they left Capsule Corporations and that they were going to Kame's house. They didn't know him, but he knew them very well…

"Curse you, Trunks Briefs, curse you and your whole bloody family!" The silhouette of a young man was visible in the pale moonlight, his hands clenched to fists and his teeth grinding. Though the wind was gently playing with his hair, there was nothing gentle about his appearance. "And curse that Pan Son…" He raised his hand that was holding a knife, the moonlight reflecting on it. "I will get my revenge…soon…"

_**Excusez-moi for the short chapter, but this is all I could bring up for now, I want to make them longer but I don't want to write rubbish, ya know? And yeah the last bit about the creepy stalker person.. it just had to end like that, to keep the tension, if ya know what I mean *wink wink***_

_**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, please review! **_

_**~Areyasha**_


	21. Anger of a Prince

**Chapter 20: Anger of a Prince **

"For the sake of my bloodline, woman," Vegeta yelled to his wife, "no more stalling! This machine is exactly what I am looking for, I am taking it home RIGHT NOW!"  
"But Vegeta ... The software of this device might not be competible with the..."  
"Enough I said, woman! You're the daughter of a famous inventor, you'll figure something out. Now pay for the damn thing and lets go!"

So Bulma paid for the new training device and silently followed her husband out the store. He lifted the device with one arm and with he other he grabbed her and flew up high into the air.

"Let's see if Trunks is doing a good job watching over Bra, he's my son and he proved his loyalty to me only just enough for us to go away for a few hours. I didn't plan on taking so long but YOU," he gave Bulma a faul look, "have stalled the whole operation so it took us twice as long to return."

"Don't worry about our kids, Veggie, they can take care of themselves!"

"Blast it, woman, don't call me Veggie! It makes me sound like a vegetable kind!"

"Well you call me WOMAN all the time, makes me sound like a servant girl!"

"If only you were, but you order me around like you're a damn spoiled princess."

"Well in a way I am, right Veggie?" She winked at him. He took her remark as a compliment and his impatient mood seemed to have vanished instantly.

It didn't take him very long to return to his Capsule Corps, there he dropped Bulma at the front door, he himself flew through a window that was open and handed the device to Dr. Briefs with the order of replacing it with the old one.

Bulma knew that their children were far from here now, she took a deep breath before she stepped back into the house where she had to deal with a very angry husband.  
"Bra, Trunks, they're gone!" He yelled, "they betrayed their own kind, how could they?!"

Bulma wisely kept silent while the bedrooms and living room felt the rage of the saiyan prince.

After what seemed like ages he finally stormed out the house, planning on trying to find them straight away, even though he knew for sure they were hiding their ki. But a strange man appeared out of the shadow of a large tree, he walked over to Vegeta, with a mean expression on his face.

"I know where they went," was all he said.

*****

thank you for reading the shortest chapter ever, don't hate me for it, this was exactly what I wanted to write without stuffing it with loads of crap... Please do not be mad at me and I promise you.. the next chapter is defintely gonna be fun and worth waiting for!

Loveeeeee

and thank thee for the reviews!

~Areyasha


	22. Blind anger

**A/N: **** Yes, finally a new chapter. It took ages because I was drowning in work for my study, I have a few hours rest now so I decided to continue the story! **

**Before we go on though I have to say a few things about this chapter:**

**Please keep in mind that this is my own version and so you can see it like a different timeline… I don't want any remarks about things being impossible or whatever :p**

**Anyway… enjoy the next chapter!**

**~Areyasha**

**Chapter 21:** **Blind anger**

"Tell me where they went, or I'll blast you to smithereens!" Vegeta grabbed the stranger by his collar and lifted him off the street. The strange man didn't look frightened, not one bit. Instead he showed off a sly smile.

"If you hurt me, then you'll never know," he whispered.

"I'll torture you until you tell me, you pig!"

The man scoffed, "the longer you make a big fuzz about it all, the further away they will be… Now put me down." Vegeta stopped for a moment, he seemed to think about whether he was going to punch the man or not. Finally he came to a decision and he lowered the stranger back to his feet.

"Tell me…"

"They're in a house on an island in the middle of the sea… It's called… Kame House and it's the home of Muten Roshi."

"BULMA!!" Vegeta dashed back inside the house, grabbed his wife and forced her to take him to Kame House, "and no games, woman!" Bulma realized that he was being serious and she had no other choice but obey him. She wanted to warn her friends but Vegeta had his eyes on her every second.

"Oh, Dende-sama, isn't there anything we can do?" Mr. Popo looked worried, he was talking about the situation on earth, concerning their dear friends.

"I don't know, Mr. Popo, we shouldn't meddle in with the personal problems of the earthlings…"

"But, Dende… Isn't it the task of the Guardian of the Earth to make sure there is piece amongst the earthlings?"

"Well.. technically speaking, they're not all earthlings…"

"Dende-sama!" Popo looked shocked, I'd say he looked pale.. but that would be impossible for the genie that always looked black as coal. You could say he looked grey…

"It's true that the Earth Guardian has to watch over the Earth and it's inhabitants, but it's not the fate of the Earth that is in danger…"

"Not directly, no," Popo's voice got louder, it echoed over the Lookout and was close to the sound of thunder, "but what about the fate of our fighters? They are the ones that time after time saved the Earth from destruction!"

"I can't deny that, my good friend. You are trying to say that you are afraid that they might kill each other?" The genie nodded and looked a bit relieved now that his master seemed to understand his motives. Dende continued, "still… what _can _we do?"

"We must warn our friends that Vegeta is on his way!"

"So we will, Popo, but after that it's up to them…"

Popo nodded once more and watched how Dende tried to contact Goku, so that their friends would be warned and could prepare for battle, or flee from their hideout. The genie let out a deep sigh, he was still worried. 'So even the Guardian of the Earth can't stop the anger of a Saiyan Prince…'

"He's coming…" Goku was standing still, his face looked severe. Everyone in the room, including the two couples, looked up at him. "Vegeta's on his way…"

"How do you know?" Gohan looked worried.

"Dende told me…" Was all he said.

"We have to get out of here!" Krillin panicked.

"No…" Trunks let out a deep sigh. "We can't let it go on like this… we can't run from him forever…"

"How did he find out where we are?" Bra wondered.

"Someone must have told him…" Trunks hands turned into fists. "But it couldn't be Bulma!"

"No way, she would never betray us!" Bra shouted.

"It might be someone else… someone outside the group…" Gohan was in deep thoughts.

"Enough blabbering!" Pan shouted, "Vegeta is on his way, and if we aren't going to escape, we have to prepare for him!"

"Let us at least get away from Kame's House," Goten grabbed Bra her hand, "before it will blow up under Vegeta's wrath…"

"Good idea, uncle," Pan glared at Trunks, "let's get out of here." And so the two couples, Goku and Gohan left Kame's House and flew off until they were at a safe distance.

Not very long after that they sensed it, Vegeta's kii. He wasn't hiding it at all, it was clear for them all to sense, and it was high…

"Here he comes, everyone," Goku tensed his muscles, "be on you guard."

But before they could see his face, a gigantic ball of energy headed into their direction, followed by more…

Bra was the only one that had the most trouble evading them.

"Bra, watch out!" Goten yelled. But he couldn't push her away to safe her in time, luckily Pan was there.

"Apperently it's fight first, ask questions later…" Was the last thing they heard Pan say before Vegeta appeared right behind her.

"Pan!" Goten shouted, "behind you!" But it was too late, Pan had been too busy evading the gigantic balls of energy and saving Bra that she forgot to watch her back. Before everyone realized what was happening, Vegeta powered up even more and shot a blast right through her stomach. Through the hole he had made, Gohan could see Vegeta, an evil smirk on his face. Her body dropped like a stone and hit the water with a loud splash.

"Pan!" First Gohan's voice was like a whisper… Then he powered up to Super Saiyan and shouted, "PAAAAAN!!!" Before anyone could stop him he fired his most powerfull attack straight towards Vegeta. Gohan had moved so fast it was barely visible for the rest, Vegeta didn't have enough time to get away.

"Father, nooo!" Trunks yelled, he had stood the closest to Gohan and managed, just in time, to jump in front of the attack, absorbing it with his own body, his life energy…

His lifeless body followed Pan's and sank, along with her's, deeper into the ocean.

For a few seconds, that seemed like ages, nobody moved, nobody spoke. Then everyone shouted at once and they followed the dead bodies, lifting them out of the sea.

Vegeta was frozen, he hadn't yet fully realized what he had done… he had killed Pan.. his son was dead… Gohan also seemed frozen… he looked at his hands, he had killed Trunks… His daughter was dead…

It was Goten that went after the body of Trunks and Goku that got Pan, they silently flew back to Kame's House, Gohan followed them in silence.

Bulma, who hadn't been to far from it all –she had brought Vegeta close to Kame's House but a few miles before they had reached it, Vegeta had jumped out of the plane and had gone on ahead- had seen it happen and flew her plane to where her husband was.

"Come, Vegeta, you better get inside…" He didn't argue with her, silent as the grave he followed his wife. She flew straight to Kame's House and dragged her husband with her.

Inside Kame's House, it was a chaos, everyone was walking and talking and shouting, blaming one or the other for what had happened.

"It's your fault!" Yamcha shouted, pointing at Vegeta that had just entered the room, "you killed Pan!" And for the first time Vegeta had nothing to say. It was Goku that silenced everyone else.

"This isn't getting us anywhere! It is tragic, what happened, but let's not point fingers. We have to make sure Trunks and Pan get back, they are too young to die!"

"But they're already dead…" Oolong remarked, but he quickly hid under the table after getting evil looks from everyone else.

"There's only one thing we can do…" Bulma spoke firmly, everyone looked at her. "We have to gather the dragonballs and wish them back!"

"But that is gonna take ages!" Krillin whined.

"Not with Capsule Corps latest technology!" Bulma smirked, "Goku, would you be so kind as to teleport everyone to my house? Vegeta and I will take the plane though." It was surprising how calm she still was, after all that happened.

"I'm glad at least someone can keep a cool head," Krillin muttered.

"Yes, of course Bulma." Goku prepared for transport and within seconds he, along with Gohan, Bra and Goten, disappeared. Bulma grabbed her husbands arm and forced him to follow her back to the plane.

But there was someone else that had eavesdropped on them, usually someone must have noticed his presence, but the guy was lucky that everyone had been too occupied. The same guy that had told Vegeta about the hideout of the other fighters had now heard about the dragonballs and that they could grant a wish. He chuckled and quickly ran back into the plane, before Bulma and Vegeta entered.

'This is gonna be interesting,' he smirked, 'I'll wait until they gather the dragonballs and when they least expect it, I'll steal them and wish to be the strongest person on Earth!' Sure he had his revenge, Pan and Trunks were dead, but he had to prevent them from being wished back. And on top of that, he wanted the wish for himself! He decided to hide in the shadows and wait for his time to appear…


	23. Having a blast

**Chapter 22: **** Having a blast**

"Idiots that we are!" Goku exclaimed, just as Bulma and Dr. Briefs had set everything up and ready to go for the Dragonball hunt. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"What's so stupid, Goku?" Bulma asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I can just instantly translocate myself to the new habitat of the Nameks and make a with there with their dragonballs! That's probably a lot quicker! And we get to have three wishes, instead of 1."

"Goku," Bulma cracked her fists and gave him an evil look, "couldn't you have mentioned this a little earlier?"

"You know I can't think well on an empty stomach, Bulma…" Goku defended himself. Everyone sighed deeply at Goku's gluttony.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Bulma stood there with her hands on her hips, "go get my son you pig brain!"

"I'm coming too, dad!" Goten jumped up from his seat.

"Me too!" Added Bra.

"No, you kids stay here." Bulma said firmly.

"But mam…" Bra complained.

"No, Bulma's right," Goku spoke, "you guys better be here when I wish them back. Make sure they are alright and that Vegeta won't do it again."

"Where is he anyway?" Krillin asked, looking around to see if he was hiding somewhere.

"He wondered off for some training," Bulma sounded worried, "he's taking it all pretty badly."

"Gee, I wonder why," Krillin said mockingly. "Oh wait, maybe because HE KILLED PAN!"

"Well, Gohan killed Trunks!" Bra said defensively.

"Not on purpose! Who can blame him his rage after he saw his own flesh and blood get murdered brutely by some cranky Sayin Pig Prince?" Goten had shouted the words, he knew he was overreacting but he couldn't help it. He felt partly responsible for letting Pan get killed that way.

"Take it easy, Goten," Yamcha put a hand on Goten's shoulder, "it's gonna be fine. Don't worry. Goku is going to the new Namek planet and Pan and Trunks will be back in no time. You'll see."

"You're right, Yamcha," Goten sighed, "I'm sorry guys."

"Okay," Goku his face was serious, "I'm off then, see you all soon…" And FLASH he was gone…

"I wish I could do that…" Yamcha mumbled…

"Yeah, so you could translocate yourself to the girls dressing room…" Oolong joked.

Yamcha turned red as a tomato.

"Bingo!" Bulma laughed, "Yamcha you perv…"

"DAMN IT!" A voice yelled, "my plan is ruined now!"

"Who are you?" Krillin asked the stranger that had appeared out of nowhere.

The man was tall, muscular and very handsome. He had long, black hair and green eyes. His face looked rough, he was definitely creepy.

"My name is Beek, you don't know me but I know Trunks. He used to date my sister… Gender."

"That's the girl that tried to kill Pan!" Bra shouted.

"But she was murdered!" Beek yelled, "and I will have my revenge. I know I can't take on you guys myself, so I will need the dragonballs to make me immortal… and strong!"

"You're a little late for that, dufus." Goten stepped towards him, ready to grab him. But Beek jumped sideways.

"Don't move, monkey boy!" He shouted angrily, "I have this…" He showed a tiny remote.

"What's that?" Bulma asked, suddenly interested. But everyone ignored her.

"I have put a special substance in all of your food… If I press this button than it will be activated inside your bodies and you will all instantly combust! HAHAHA!"

"That guy is insane…" Yamcha muttered.

"Must run in the family," Goten mumbled to Bra.

"Now don't be rash, boy," Bulma tried carefully, "that's very dangerous…"

"I said don't move! I will press the button! I have nothing to lose."

"What do you want, Beek?" Krillin asked him angrily.

"I want Goku to wish my immortal!"

"There's no way we can contact him!" Goten yelled desperately.

"Dende can use telepathy even outside the planet, right?" Yamcha questioned.

"You idiot!" Krillin slapped him on his head.

"DO IT!" Beek shouted madly, "my patience is running low. I want immortality but it would be a feast to see you all get blown into smithereens! That would really be a great revenge…"

"We better contact Dende then…" Bra sighed.

"That won't be necessary…" A familiar voice sounded behind them. They all turned around.

"Vegeta!" Everyone exclaimed. But before there could be any more reactions Vegeta shot a blast straight at the Beek guy, and before they knew it he was blown up, together with the remote in his left hand. Everyone stared at Vegeta with big eyes.

"You idiot!" Krillin shouted, "now we will be blown to pieces!"

"Don't worry Krillin," Bulma smiled, "it doesn't work if it gets blown up. We're save."

"Well that was damn easy," Goten sighed.

"I must be mistaken, Goten," Bra said firmly, "I almost thought that you sounded disappointed about that fact…"

"Well, I do love some action."

"You're hopeless."

"You love me."

"Thanks Vegeta," Bulma hugged her husband, "I'm glad we're rid of that creep."

"I can't believe I didn't thought of that!" Yamcha sighed deeply.

"It takes a prince, to save the day." Bra laughed.

"You know… technically he is a king, right?" Goten thought out loud, "since his father is dead and all…"

"Oh don't blow up his ego more, you baka!" Bulma punched him softly.

Suddenly two bright flashes lit up the whole area and two bodies dropped in their midst. It were Pan and Trunks, and they were alive. Not so long after that Goku reappeared, everyone was together and healthy again. The only one's that weren't there were Gohan, Chichi and Videl.

There was a lot of hugging and rejoicing and explaining and forgiving, but everything turned out just fine.

Now Goku had thought about wishing Bra and Pan back to thirteen, but he didn't. He realized that looking back never is the right thing; it only leads to things such as revenge when you're stuck in the past. He knew this very well and he was never one to carry a grudge quickly. He was the type that forgave… So Pan and Bra stayed the way they were, older.

Heya all, I am sorry for this late new chapter, but sooooo much have happned.. life ya know.. it takes a lot of your time ;) haha

I'm just wondering if I should end this story now or do you guys want me to continue it?

Let me know if its worth… I can always make a new one!

Love,

~Areyasha


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Strange  
Don__'t you think I'm looking older?  
But something good has happened to me  
Change is a stranger  
You have yet to know_

_~George Michael – Older_

"Can you believe how much has happened these past months, Pan?" Bra was sitting on a towel on the beach of Kame's House, next to Pan. The sun was shining brightly and the summer had already ended.

"I know, Bra, it's insane, I feel so much… older… after all those experiences."

They both laughed, enjoying the hot rays of sun on their skin.

"But do you know what the weirdest thing of all is?" Pan finally asked after a long silence.

"No?"

"We don't have to go back to school anymore!"

"Haha, that's for sure!"

"Well, we had to promise to go to college after this year though…" Pan looked a bit worried.

"That will be fine, Pan, we will go to the same school Gohan and Videl went to. And in the mean time we can prepare a little."

"A little, hm?"

"Of course! I mean, we finally have enough time to openly enjoy the fact that we're older!"

"You are so right, Bra!"

"And…" Bra let out a deep sigh, "enjoying our handsome boyfriends…"

And just like that they appeared, in swimming shorts, Trunks and Goten, holding drinks and crisps for the four of them. Trunks sat down next to Pan and Goten next to Bra, they handed out the drinks, put down the crisps and kissed their girlfriends.

"I love the time chamber," Pan confessed suddenly.

"So do we," Goten and Trunks said in one voice.

"So you don't regret it just a little?" Goten inquired.

"Well…" Pan started, "I do miss it a little, I feel I have way more responsibilities now…"

"Yeah that's for sure." Bra sighed deeply.

"But it's all worth it." Pan smiled happily and looked at her lavender haired prince.

He smiled back at her, caressed her cheek and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I love you, Pan…"

Bra gave her dear Goten a look full of expectations, he looked back at her, confused.

"Goten…" She muttered encouraging.

"Eh, what? Am I supposed to say something now too?"

Bra sighed and Pan and Trunks just laughed.

"Good luck with that guy," Pan petted her friend on her back. "He's a bit dense, that will never change I'm afraid.

Bra let her head hang in defeat and mumbled something that sounded like 'stupid monkeys.'

"I'm glad everything is okay now," Pan sounded relieved, "Vegeta isn't angry or feeling guilty anymore and dad is okay too. I'm so happy that they all accepted our relationships…"

"You can say that again," Trunks pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately.

"That's it," Bra said, she stood up, grabbed Goten, pulled him close and kissed him. "I love you, you stupid monkey boy," and she kissed him again.

"Oh, I love you too, Bra." He said, surprised by her sudden initiative. Trunks and Pan couldn't help but laugh.

"A lot of things have changed for us," Pan said thoughtfully, "but I'm overjoyed that the most important things stayed the same."

"Most important things?" Trunks asked her.

"Yes, I'm still Pan… no matter what age I have, and Bra is still Bra… No Time Chamber can change that."

"I'm happy about that too, Pan," Trunks gave her a dazzling smile, "I wouldn't want you any other way…"

They baked in the sun a while longer, chatting away happily, played in the water and shared their love warmly until the sun slowly went down.

'Another day, has ended,' Pan thought. Suddenly a part of a lyric jumped into her mind that described the way she was feeling right now, so she sang it. Her voice flew over the waves and caressed the ears of her friends.

_Strange  
Don__'t you think I'm looking older?  
But something good has happened to me  
Change is a stranger  
You have yet to know_

_**_

**This was the story of Pan and Bra that got Older because they wanted to be with the ones they loved with all their hearts: Trunks and Goten. Their parents finally approved and everybody is happy now.**

**Of course this is not the end yet, they will soon find out how the live at college is, what will happen when they meet lots of other handsome interesting boys and that they have to compete with sexy mean girls that try to steal their boyfriends…**

**But that.. my friends.. is a different story. Because for now, this one is done.**

**I thank you all for your reviews, your support (how dramatic does that sound?) and for reading my story. I loved it myself, it's the longest fan fic I ever wrote and well… Keep checking me out for new stories and updates!!!**

**Love to all,**

**~Areyasha**


End file.
